DOS REALES BODAS (CORRECCIÓN)
by ILOVEBTRKLAJ
Summary: Luego de que Frodo destruyese el anillo y de que la guerra llegara finalmente a su fin, la felicidad mora en los corazones de todos en la tierra media, en todos menos en uno... Aragorn esta entristecido luego de perder a Arwen, él debe casarse nuevamente si no quiere perder el trono pero, ¿Con quién? Su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras puede ser su única esperanza...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Qué tal amantes del señor de los anillos (que como yo son fanáticos de Aragorn x Legolas como pareja XD), es un placer saludarlos. No les robaré mucho de su tiempo, solo quería avisarles que realmente no llevo mucho en esto de los "fanfic" aunque realmente ¡AMO ESCRIBIR! Esta es mi primera historia ¡yeih!, así que por favor, tengan compasión de mí *lo pide con ojos de cachorro*.

Realmente me gustaría que si tuviesen oportunidad me dejasen comentarios sobre lo que piensan . Esta es una historia que tenía ya escrita desde hace bastantes meses, así que si ustedes me lo piden (y si me dicen que quieren leer más de ella y que les agrada) no tardaría mucho en actualizar. Como les he dicho, apenas estoy aprendiendo como manejar la página (por eso debí volver a subir la historia LOL); la narración la eh catalogado como "T" pero más adelante será "M" (por un poco de Lemmon que incluí je), aun así dejare una advertencia en dichos capítulos.

Nota: He estado investigando arduamente para hacer esta historia lo más apegada al maravilloso mundo de Tolkien, así que las tradiciones elficas y demás cosas que aquí se mencionan, son producto de investigación sobre el tema. ¡Oh sí! La historia está en su gran mayoría basada en la película, aunque hay algunos pequeños datos que estarán apegados al libro.

¡Casi lo olvido! Los nombres de los personajes y de los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos ellos son puramente y una brillante creación de J. R. R. Tolkien y la producción cinematográfica es (como ya todos sabemos) de Warner, así que esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y yo no gano nada con publicarla, solo lo hago por diversión (y para el desahogo de mi alocada cabeza).

Sin más, ¡Espero que les guste!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **DOS REALES BODAS**

 **TRAGEDIA EN GONDOR**

El pueblo entero de Gondor, apenas se recuperaba de una profunda tristeza, poco a poco, la energía regresaba a sus calles y a todos sus habitantes, a todos menos a uno…

Luego de que la batalla por la tierra media fuera ganada y de que Frodo destruyera el anillo, Aragorn rey de Gondor, había contraído matrimonio con la bella dama Arwen, hija de Elrond y hermana de Elledan y Elrohir. Ese día, todo el pueblo se regocijo, pues no solo celebraban la libertad de la tierra media, sino también la unión entre dos reinos, Gondor y Rivendell.

Pero para desdicha de todos, no paso pucho para que la desgracia cayera nuevamente sobre el reino; pues al cabo de unos meses de haber contraído nupcias, Arwen informo a su amado esposo que esperaba a su primer hijo, todos se deleitaron con la noticia, y no había persona más feliz que Aragorn, quien en seguida hizo correr la noticia por toda la tierra media. Desafortunadamente, Arwen perdió al bebé dos meses antes de que este naciera, tal acontecimiento entristeció por completo a ambos reyes; sin embargo, al ser el rey, Aragorn no tuvo oportunidad de lamentarlo tanto como Arwen, quien se deprimió profundamente; además el embarazo la había dejado exhausta. Los Valar habían tenido compasión de ella y le habían permitido retomar su inmortalidad, por lo tanto, una tarde se reunió con su padre y le confesó que había decidió partir a tierras imperecederas después de todo, a reunirse con su madre. Aunque entristecido por la decisión de su hija, Elrond decidió apoyarla, así que esa misma noche informo a su esposo sobre su decisión, y aunque al principio Aragorn se negó rotundamente, finalmente acepto comprendiendo que eso era lo mejor para su amada, pues nada ganaba con mantenerla a su lado si ella ya no se sentía feliz ahí.

Un mes duraron los preparativos para el viaje, cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, Arwen se despidió de su padre y hermanos así como también de su esposo, para después zarpar hacia el mar en compañía de una de sus damas. El rey quedo devastado con la pérdida de su primer hijo y luego la de su esposa, pero como rey de Gondor, no podía abandonar sus obligaciones, así que no tuvo otra opción más que seguir adelante aun a pesar de la tristeza en su corazón.

Para el rey de Gondor, los hobbits (quienes para entonces aun no partían de Minas Tirith) fueron de los más grandes apoyos para Estel junto con Faramir y Gandalf, quien también se encontraba aun en Gondor; Legolas y Gimli también se enteraron, en ese momento ambos amigos se encontraban visitando el bosque de Fangorn luego de pasar por las cavernas centellantes, pero al enterarse de semejante tragedia, inmediatamente informaron su regreso a Minas Tirith.

Un mes había pasado desde que Arwen había partido, era una tarde soleada en la cual Aragorn se encontraba en la sala del trono mirando por la ventana y absorto en sus pensamientos, a veces el rey se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo su amada en esos momentos….

En eso estaba, cuando Faramir entro a la habitación sacándolo de sus ideas. Desafortunadamente, las noticias que este le dio, no eran nada agradables.

-¡¿QUE?! Exclamo Aragorn molesto al escuchar las palabras de Faramir, quien se había convertido en su senescal.

-Lamento ser portador de tan desafortunadas noticias majestad…

-¡Faramir…! Lo interrumpió Aragorn. –Te he dicho ya muchas veces que solo me llames por mi nombre, somos amigos ¿cierto? basta de tantas formalidades.

-De acuerdo, pero frente a tu consejo de dignatarios eres mi rey ¿de acuerdo? Respondió Faramir con una sonrisa.

Faramir era el segundo al mando en el reino de Gondor, él era el encargado de mantener todo bajo control cuando Aragon salía a casar a los orcos o incluso algunos huargos que aún quedaban sobre la tierra media y que pudieran significar algún peligro para los habitantes de su reino, él también llevaba algunos problemas del reino, o en su caso, era el encargado de hacérselos saber al rey Elessar.

-Concuerdo contigo amigo. Dijo Aragorn sentándose en su trono y respondiendo a su sonrisa –Bueno, ahora si explícame mejor ¿Por qué los dignatarios están molestos? Preguntó Aragorn dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado, detestaba ese grupo de ancianos, los cuales solo se dedicaban a parlotear leyes y más leyes. -¿Y ahora que quiere ese grupo bueno para nada? Pregunto con algo de disgusto.

-Pues… tal parece que un matrimonio.

-¡¿Un qué?! Pregunto Aragorn sin comprender las palabras de Faramir.

-Ese grupo bueno para nada dice que las leyes exigen que estés casado, así que quieren que contraigas nupcias nuevamente en menos de un año o de lo contrario pueden revocarte de tu cargo como rey.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No pueden hacer eso ¿oh si? Pregunto con clara frustración en su voz.

-Para serte sincero no lo sé, pero al parecer, de no comprometerte con alguien en los próximos meses, por lo que entiendo ellos tienen permitido arreglar un matrimonio para ti, Gandalf y Lord Elrond enfurecieron al saberlo.

-Espera ¡¿Mi padre sabe de esto?! Exclamo Aragorn reincorporándose de nueva cuenta en su trono.

-Así es, él y Gandalf se encuentran ahora mismo en los jardines del palacio y también los acompaña la bella Dama Galadriel.

-¡¿Y no crees que debiste comenzar por ahí?! Cuestiono Estel levantándose rápidamente de su trono y caminando hacia la puerta, pues sabía perfectamente que a ninguno de ellos les gustaba que los hicieran esperar.

Aragon camino rápidamente por entre los pasillos hasta llegar finalmente a los amplios y bellos jardines de su palacio. En efecto, sentados en unas bancas debajo de un gran roble, se encontraban la dama Galadriel y Lord Elrond, además acompañándolos estaba también presente Gandalf.

-Buenos días. Saludo Estel en elfico a los presentes y con una reverencia.

-¡Aragon! Exclamo Gandalf al notar la presencia de su amigo. –Lamento no haberte avisado antes de que vendría tu padre. Se disculpó apenado el mago.

-Descuida, aun así me alegro mucho de verlos.

-También es bueno verte Estel. Hizo saber Elrond levantándose de su lugar para después ir a abrazar a su hijo adoptivo.

-Un gusto volver a verte de nuevo Elessar. Contesto Galadriel con su característica seriedad.

-Lo mismo digo. Contesto Aragorn con una sonrisa. -¿Y que los trae por aquí? Pregunto acercándose a los presentes.

En seguida Gandalf volteo a mirar a los otros dos, los cuales respondieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicándole que podía proseguir.

-Bueno, supongo que Faramir ya te ha informado de la situación que acontecen a tu reino hoy en día. Comento Gandalf.

-Justamente acaba de hacerlo. Respondió abatido. -…No puedo creer que mis dignatarios realmente piensen en casarme luego de…todo lo que pasó… Dijo bajando la mirada entristecido.

-Y es justo esa razón el motivo de nuestra visita. Informo Elrond caminando hacia donde su hijo adoptivo se encontraba.

-Estábamos seguros de que los dignatarios de Gondor no habían cambiado aun después de tanto tiempo, así que sabíamos que ahora mismo te están presionando para que contraigas matrimonio. Comento Gandalf.

-Y como sabes, el que contrajeras matrimonio con mi hija no solo significo una alianza matrimonial, fue también un enlace entre Gondor y Rivendell, así que muy posiblemente tus dignatarios planeen comprometerte con una doncella de otro reino. Hizo saber Elrond. –Arwen ha partido ya a Valinor con su madre, así que me temo que yo también partiré pronto con algunos elfos, el resto se quedara resguardado por Elledan y Elrohir, pero ellos también partirán tarde o temprano al igual que los elfos de Lorien, los únicos que permanecerán más tiempo serán los de las costas y los del bosque negro.

-¿Y cuál es el punto? Pregunto Estel sin comprender por qué su padre le decía todo eso.

-El punto es que pensamos que lo mejor es que los humanos y los elfos sostengan una última alianza, al menos antes de que estos desaparezcan por completo de la tierra media. Informo Gandalf.

-Entonces, ¿sugieren que contraiga matrimonio con una elfa nuevamente? Cuestiono Aragorn intrigado.

-Así es. Respondió Galadriel con una sonrisa. –Sé que no somos quienes para decirte con quien casarte, pero queríamos sugerirte una solución que hemos pensado luego de meditarlo arduamente.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Según sé, el señor Thranduil planea aun permanecer gran tiempo en tierra media, y tengo entendido que Legolas incluso quiere formar una comunidad de Elfos. Expuso Gandalf.

-En ese caso, te sugerimos que formes una alianza con el bosque negro casándote con su heredero al trono. Comento Galadriel.

-¿Con el heredero? Pero entonces ¡¿planean que me case con Legolas?! Cuestiono sorprendido el rey de Gondor.

-Estel…. Sé cuánto amabas a mi hija y se cuánto la amas aún. Intervino Elrond. –Y es justo por esa misma razón por la cual sé que nunca escogerías a otra doncella para desposar, aun cuando tu corona dependiera de eso, pero por otro lado, Legolas es tu amigo, creciste con él, podrían fingir su matrimonio, al menos el tiempo suficiente mientras superas todo esto y estés listo para desposar a alguien más.

-Pero… él es hombre y yo también. Comento Aragorn como si no fuera obvio. –No tengo nada en contra pero, aun así, no creo que sea lo que los dignatarios quieren.

-Lo sabemos, pero la ley de Gondor solo exige que estés casado, nunca especifica que lo estés con una dama. Informo Gandalf. –Además, Legolas es valiente y audaz, y sin duda te es leal, así que dudo que te dijera que no.

Sin poder asimilar aun toda esa información, Aragorn se sobo la frente con los dedos de su mano mientras resoplaba incrédulo.

-Aun así, me parece muy injusto hacerle algo así a Legolas, es mi amigo y lo aprecio demasiado como para atarlo a un falso matrimonio durante toda su vida.

-Mientras que su matrimonio no se consume por un medio físico, pueden deshacerse al cabo de algún tiempo. Informo Elrond.

-La tierra media apenas se recupera de la guerra del anillo, y Gondor necesita de su rey. Legolas es tu amigo, y es de los pocos que entiende por todo lo que has pasado, sería un gran apoyo para ti en estos tiempos. Dijo Galadriel con suave voz mientras le sostenía la mirada al rey de Gondor.

Por algunos instantes, Aragorn lo pensó detenidamente antes de finalmente responder.

-De acuerdo, lo hare pero solo si él también está de acuerdo. Aseguro Estel.

-Trato hecho. Contesto Mithrandil conforme.

-Pero aún no sé cómo es que le pediré matrimonio a uno de mis mejores amigos. Hizo saber Aragorn.

-De hecho deberás pedir su mano a su padre. Informo Elrond. –Es una tradición elfica que el pretendiente solicite al padre a su hija…. hijo en matrimonio.

-¿Debo visitar entonces a Thranduil?

-En realidad no, Lord Elrond ha enviado ya a sus hijos en su búsqueda, deberán estar aquí a más tardar pasado mañana. Hizo saber Gandalf, sorprendiendo a Aragorn quien por nada del mundo se esperaba que sus amigos ya estuviesen tan bien preparados.

-De acuerdo, Legolas también me ha enviado una carta, al parecer él y Gimli están en camino hacia acá, con suerte llegaran antes de Thranduil.

-Espero tener la oportunidad de explicarles a ambos al mismo tiempo la situación. Hizo saber el mago.

Después de eso, Aragorn insistió a sus invitados para tomar el té en el comedor, gustosos los tres aceptaron para después ir a descansar a la habitación que el rey les había asignado.

Esa noche, Estel medito por largo tiempo lo que iba a hacer, en parte era una situación que le incomodaba enormemente, tan solo un mes había pasado desde la pérdida de su amada y sus molestos dignatarios ya le exigían una nueva esposa "¡¿no tienen compasión por un corazón roto?!" pensó Aragorn molesto. Por otro lado… la idea de contraer matrimonio con Legolas no le disgustaba nada, realmente le tenía un cariño muy especial al elfo, siempre lo había considerado como una hermosa persona, disfrutaba de su compañía así como de sus largas charlas, y para ser sincero, siempre le había parecido un joven bastante atractivo y bien parecido, cada que lo veía pensaba en cómo es que los valar habían otorgado tantos dones a una sola persona….

En ese momento Aragorn agito súbitamente su cabeza deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos "¡¿Cómo es que estaba pensando así de su amigo?!" se reprimió a sí mismo. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió ir a dormir; había sido bastante para un día.


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres de los personajes y de los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos ellos son puramente y una brillante creación de J. R. R. Tolkien y la producción cinematográfica es (como ya todos sabemos) de Warner, así que esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y yo no gano nada con publicarla, solo lo hago por diversión (y para el desahogo de mi alocada cabeza).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **PROPUESTA NUPCIAL**

Al día siguiente, Aragorn tomo su desayuno al lado de Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry; costumbre que tenía desde que ellos estaban ahí, con la única diferencia que una vez terminaron de comer, Aragorn les pidió a sus amigos que le acompañaran a una cabalgata por su reino, pues este deseaba hablar con ellos, gustosos los cuatro hobbits aceptaron.

Luego de la caminata por las calles de Gondor, Aragorn aprovecho un momento en el cual se encontraba a solas con los hobbits para informarles sobre la situación, y sobre su posible boda con Legolas.

-¡Espera! ¿Entonces Legolas no lo sabe aún? Cuestiono sorprendido Frodo.

-Eso me temo mi señor Frodo. Respondió Aragorn.

-No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero, ¿y si Legolas dice que no? Pregunto Merry.

-Eso es lo que yo también me temo.

-Lamento ser yo quien lo dice mi señor Trancos, pero ¿no es algo egoísta lo que piensan hacer? Cuestiono Sam algo apenado.

-¿Egoísta? Pregunto Estel, aunque sabía bien a lo que Sam se refería, prefería tan solo ignorarlo.

-Bueno es que no saben si quiera si el señor Legolas tiene a alguien especial esperándolo en su hogar. Comento Sam.

-Eso lo dices porque tú tienes a Rosita. Dijo Pippin enseguida. –¿Sabías Trancos que a Sam le gusta una joven que vive en la comarca? Su nombre es Rosita. Dijo haciendo sonrojar al hobbit.

-¡Oh! En ese caso me alegro mucho por ti Sam, y te deseo suerte con ella. Respondió Aragorn tomándolo por uno de sus hombros.

-Bueno ¿y qué hay de ti? Pregunto Pippin al hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Estas conforme con todo esto? Secundo su primo.

-Tengo que estarlo, en verdad creo que es la mejor opción.

-Pues….falso o no, creo que si Legolas accede estarías en deuda con él, y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es el tratar de hacerlo feliz mientras esté a tu lado. Sugirió Frodo luego de meditar el asunto.

Aragon no consiguió responderle al hobbit, pues en seguida fueron interrumpidos por los cuernos de Gondor anunciando la llegada de visitantes. Aragorn monto nuevamente su caballo mientras que al mismo tiempo los hobbits subían a los ponis que les habían prestado para regresar lo más pronto al castillo.

Grande y grata fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se trataba de su amigo Gimli el enano y a su lado su leal amigo Legolas quienes habían llegado.

-Te dije que conocía un atajo. Se jacto el elfo volteando a mirar a Gimli, quien como siempre venia montado detrás de él.

-¡Bah! Elfo presumido. Dijo Gimli mientras bajaba del caballo haciendo reír a su amigo.

En cuanto los hobbits vieron a sus dos amigos, de inmediato corrieron a saludarlos.

-¡Ha! Mis señores hobbits. Exclamo feliz el enano al ver a los cuatro jóvenes.

Mientras tanto Aragorn ya había desmontado su caballo y se acercó a sus compañeros con las riendas en mano, llego justo a tiempo para ver a Legolas bajar de su corcel con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, lo miro atentamente mientras veía como el sol a mitad del cielo le hacía brillar su sedoso cabello.

-¿No piensas saludarme? ¿Oh acaso la realeza ya se te subió a la cabeza? Pregunto sarcástico Legolas al percatarse de la mirada del humano sobre él.

De inmediato Aragon salió de su trance y se acercó a su amigo como siempre.

-¡Oye, oye! Aquí el príncipe mimado eres tú. Respondió Aragorn divertido recordando los juegos que solía compartir con el elfo y haciendo reír al mismo.

-¡Que gusto verle de nuevo señor Legolas! Exclamo Sam a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. Contesto cortes el elfo.

-¡Oh vamos! Basta de formalidades. Se quejó Gimli. -¿Qué dicen si vamos adentro y platicamos por un buen rato mientras tomamos una gran pinta de cerveza? Sugirió.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Contestaron Pippin y Merry al mismo tiempo.

-Aragon… Lo llamo Frodo llamando la atención del hombre.

-¿si?

-Deberías aprovechar este momento para hablar con Legolas. Sugirió para después seguir a los demás.

Siguiendo el consejo de Frodo, y aprovechando que todos se encontraban entretenidos charlando en el comedor, le pidió a Legolas un momento a solas para hablar con él, este acepto en seguida. Aragorn llevo a su amigo hasta los jardines de Gondor, pues sabia mejor que nadie cuanto amaba Legolas estar cerca de los árboles.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Legolas curioso.

-Quería hablar contigo a solas….

-Bueno creo que eso es obvio. Respondió Legolas con una simpática sonrisa. –La pregunta es ¿Por qué? Al ver que el hombre seguía sin responderle, nuevamente pregunto. –¿Estel? ¿Estás bien? Imagino que todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti….. ¿aun la extrañas?

Por un rato más, Aragorn permaneció en silencio hasta que finalmente respondió con un suspiro.

-Sí, aún le extraño y la seguiré extrañando por el resto de mis días. Dijo melancólico. –Pero no es por eso que te traje aquí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? Cuestiono confundido Legolas.

-Bueno, la verdad quería hablar contigo…

Y con estas palabras el hombre se armó de valor y comenzó a narrarle toda la situación, el cómo sus dignatarios lo obligaban a casarse de nueva cuenta y de como Galadriel, Elrond e incluso Gandalf habían pensado en aquel descabezado plan. Cuando termino, la mirada de asombro de Legolas lo decía todo.

-Bueno, es una sugerencia que ellos hicieron; pero no tienes que hacerlo si tu no quieres. Aseguro Aragorn intentando no forzar al elfo.

Por largo tiempo, Legolas permaneció en silencio absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando a un punto perdido entre los árboles. Al ver la reacción de su amigo, Aragorn pensó en que quizás se había adelantado al contarle todo eso, después de todo apenas había llegado, seguramente Legolas no esperaba una propuesta matrimonial en su primer día en Gondor. Bajo estos pensamientos, Aragorn comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio.

-Oye, disculpa, es obvio que me apresure y tú no tienes por qué hacer esto, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar otra solución solo nece…

-¡No! Le interrumpió Legolas siguiendo al hombre. –Puedo hacerlo… ¡quiero hacerlo!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego, soy un príncipe y por tal debo responder por mi gente, y la verdad es que le tengo gran aprecio también a tu reino, no podría tener un mejor rey que tú, no creo que sea conveniente que te revoquen de tu cargo. Respondió Legolas con mucha seguridad en su voz, tanto que sorprendió a Aragorn. –Y por lo tanto lo hare, solo que… siguiendo mis tradiciones, mi protocolo dicta que tienes que hacerme antes la pregunta. Informo sacando de su trance a Estel que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

-¡De acuerdo! Aun sorprendido por todo ello, Aragorn se arrodillo frente al elfo y sostuvo su mano derecha entre las suyas, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, la cual logro esconder, comenzó a hablar. –Legolas Greenleaf, hijo único de Thranduil y príncipe de Mirkwood ¿aceptas ser mi esposo? Pregunto con la gallardía de un rey.

-Si mi señor Aragon, rey Elessar de Gondor, acepto ser su esposo. Respondió Legolas con la misma elegancia que Estel.

Siguiendo la etiqueta de la realeza, Aragorn deposito un sutil beso en la mano del elfo, acto que hizo sonrojar a este. Por suerte para Legolas, esto pasó desapercibido para Estel.

-Bien ¿volvemos adentro? Pregunto el humano.

-Claro. Respondió Legolas sonriendo.

La noche pronto llego, así que sin más nuevamente todos se dispusieron a dormir, pues todos sabían que el siguiente día, sería uno muy agitado…


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes y de los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos ellos son puramente y una brillante creación de J. R. R. Tolkien y la producción cinematográfica es (como ya todos sabemos) de Warner, así que esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y yo no gano nada con publicarla, solo lo hago por diversión (y para el desahogo de mi alocada cabeza).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **CHARLANDO CON EL REY DE LOS ELFOS**

El sol finalmente hizo su aparición por la mañana, de inmediato todos se reunieron en el gran comedor para desayunar, Aragorn y Legolas aprovecharon eso para notificar a todos los presentes de su recién formado compromiso. El día anterior, Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry fueron los encargados de enterar de la situación a Gimli, quien ahora no paraba de regañar a sus dos amigos por precipitarse en las cosas, pero luego de escuchar su sermón casi por una hora, finalmente Gimli guardo silencio y prometió que sería él quien crearía los anillos con la más fina plata y el más fino oro. A decir verdad, a Galadriel, Elrond y Gandalf también les sorprendió el que ambos se hubiesen comprometido tan rápido, tenían al menos la intención de charlar largas horas con Legolas antes de que este finalmente aceptara, pero por lo visto eso no sería necesario.

Tal y como lo tenían previsto, ese día el rey Thranduil arribaría a Gondor en compañía de Elledan y Elrohir, y nadie estaba más nervioso que Legolas (aunque escondía su nerviosismo perfectamente) pues conocía bien a su padre y sabía que esto no sería nada sencillo.

Pronto los cuernos de Gondor volvieron a sonar, los cuatro hobbits al igual que Gimli entraron en histeria, Legolas oró a todos los valar porque esto saliera bien, mientras tanto Aragorn debió hacerse de todo su valor para hablarle al imponente rey. Por su parte, Gandalf preparo una habitación en donde pudieran dialogar con Thranduil, mientras que Galadriel y Elrond salían a su encuentro.

Una vez que Thranduil entro al palacio, fue conducido hasta la ya predispuesta habitación, dentro ya se encontraba Legolas, Aragorn al igual que Gandalf.

-¡Majestad! Muy buenos días, es un gusto volver a verle. Saludo Gandalf apenas Thranduil entro por la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo Mithrandil. Respondió cortésmente el rey.

En seguida la mirada de Thranduil se desvió en dirección a su hijo.

-¡Legolas! Exclamo casi incrédulo.

-Ada…. Respondió Legolas serenamente y con una reverencia.

Luego de no haberle visto por más de un año y de no saber si quiera de donde estaba, Thranduil ansiaba correr a abrazar a su hijo, sin embargo la estúpida postura de rey y la reputación que él mismo se había forjado se lo impedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto interesado y manteniendo su frio porte.

-Muy bien padre, gracias.

-¡Estel! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Comento Elledan acercándose a saludar a su hermano adoptivo.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. Respondió Aragon saludando a ambos gemelos.

-¡También nos da mucho gusto verte de nuevo a ti elfito! Exclamo feliz Elrohir estrechando la mano de Legolas, pues los tres elfos se conocían desde muy pequeños, y al ser ambos gemelos mayores que Legolas, gustaban de molestarlo llamándolo "elfito" pues también era el menor de su especie.

Legolas ya se había acostumbrado a ello desde hace mucho, no le molestaba que Elledan y Elrohir lo mimaran de vez en cuando, pero al percatarse que su padre los miraba atento, le hizo una seña a los gemelos para que dejaran de un lado por un rato las informalidades.

-¿Deseas tomar asiento viejo amigo? Pregunto Elrond señalando uno de los sillones en la habitación.

Tomando la palabra de Elrond, Thranduil tomo asiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe esta audiencia tan urgente? Cuestiono el rey de los elfos Silvanos.

Todos los presentes ya conocían de más el porqué de todo aquello, sin embargo, fueron la dama Galadriel, Elrond y Gandalf quienes fueron los encargados de hablar.

Igual que la noche anterior Aragorn lo hiciera con Legolas, le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron a Thranduil la situación completa sin excluir nada, ni siquiera la partida de Arwen a Valinor o la pérdida de su bebé; le contaron sobre la boda obligada de Aragorn y la propuesta que un día antes le había hecho a Legolas. Cuando finalmente la explicación fue dada, Thranduil tenía claramente marcada en su rostro la molestia y la sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿COMO OSAS PEDIR A MI UNICO HIJO EN MATRIMONIO SOLO POR UNA VANA RAZON?! Cuestiono enfadado el rey encarando a Aragorn.

-Con todo respeto majestad, se trata de mi reino, no creo que esa sea una razón superficial. Respondió Estel manteniendo la calma.

-¡¿Me pides que permita que mi hijo se case con un hombre que ni siquiera lo ama?!

-¡Padre..! Lo llamo Legolas levantándose de donde hasta ahora había permanecido sentado. –Sabes que suelo obedecer siempre tus órdenes, pero ya soy mayor y puedo decidir por mí mismo, desde tiempos pasados, matrimonios arreglados se celebran todos los días, y ahora lo que yo he decidido es casarme con Estel. Exclamo el elfo encarando a su padre.

-Tal vez seas mayor, pero sigues siendo mi hijo y heredero del reino de Mirkwood, no permitiré que te cases con cualquiera. Advirtió el elfo mayor.

-Thranduil, sabes que siempre te he respetado y ambos mantenemos una buena amistad, pero adoptado o no, Estel es uno de mis hijos y rey legítimo de Gondor, así que por favor te pido que lo respetes. Hablo Elrond con voz firme.

-Si es tan buen partido ¿Por qué no casas a uno de tus hijos con él?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haríamos! Aseguro Elrohir entrando a la discusión.

-¡Pero Estel es prácticamente de la casa de Rivendell! Y el propósito de esta unión es crear más enlaces entre los reinos. Se le unió Elledan.

-¡Ada por favor! déjame hacer esto antes de… antes de que yo también deba partir a Valinor. Pidió Legolas acercándose a donde su padre se encontraba.

-¡Vamos! Conoces a Aragorn, incluso conociste a su padre, sabes que es un buen hombre y que sabrá cómo tratar a tu hijo. Comento Gandalf.

-Realmente nadie puede garantizarme eso ¿oh si? Pregunto Thranduil sin perder su intimidante aura.

-¡Claro que sí! Respondió convincente Aragorn. –Yo puedo asegurarle majestad, que si me otorga la mano de su hijo le tratare solo como a un rey, dedicare todos mis días a hacerlo feliz, le procurare día y noche, juro que solo le brindare el respeto que tan pura criatura se merece, prometo que cuidare de él y que solo le brindare lo mejor de mi reino, que es lo que se merece tan hermosa persona… Dijo Aragorn muy seguro de sí mismo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a él mismo.

Frente a las palabras de Aragorn, Thranduil se quedó con la boca semi-abierta sorprendió por sus palabras, sin embargo, disimulo su sorpresa.

-Bueno y… ¿realmente tú estás dispuesto a aceptar esto? Le pregunto una vez más a su hijo.

-Lo estoy. Respondió Legolas igual de seguro que hace unos momentos.

-¡De acuerdo! En ese caso doy mi consentimiento. Hizo saber el elfo. –Pero con cuatro condiciones. Informo el rey provocando un suspiro en Aragorn, Legolas, Elledan, Elrohir y Gandalf.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuáles son? Pregunto Elrond.

-Primera es que esta artimaña solo durara hasta que mi hijo lo quiera.

-De acuerdo. Respondió Legolas.

-La segunda es que la boda se lleve a cabo en los bosques de Mirkwood, respetando todas y cada una de nuestras costumbres y tradiciones.

-Pero la boda debe realizarse aquí en presencia de los dignatarios. Informo Aragon preocupado.

-Podrían hacer dos bodas. Sugirió Elrohir.

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Hizo saber Legolas.

-La tercera, es que espero no enterarme que le faltaste al respeto a mi hijo, porque si me entero que lo hiciste una sola vez, seré yo mismo quien te destruya a ti y a tu reino. Advirtió Thranduil.

-Lo entiendo, y me parece justo. Respondió Aragorn.

-Y la última es que todos aquellos que se encuentran escondidos detrás de la puerta se dejen ver. Culmino Thranduil al tiempo que Elledan se acercaba a la puerta a abrir, provocando que los cuatro Hobbits cayeran al piso, mientras que Gimli logro agarrarse de la pared para no caer junto con ellos, Faramir detrás de él, observo caer a sus amigos.

-¡Auch! Mi nariz. Se quejó Merry ya que todos sus amigos habían caído sobre él.

De inmediato el resto de los hobbits se levantaron sacudiendo sus ropas.

-¿Tú también Faramir? Cuestiono incrédulo y divertido a la vez Aragorn al ver a su senescal detrás de la puerta.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí. Trato de excusarse el hombre.

-¡No es cierto! estuviste con nosotros todo el tiempo. Informo Pippin ganándose una desaprobatoria mirada por parte de Faramir.

-¡¿Gimli?! Pregunto Legolas al verlo.

-Los hobbits me obligaron. Se defendió el enano haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-¡No es verdad! Repuso Merry.

-Lo sentimos. Se disculpó Frodo apenado.

-Es que la verdad no resistimos la curiosidad. Informo avergonzado Sam.

-Descuiden, en primer lugar nosotros debimos haberlos llamado para que estuvieran presentes, después de todo son parte de nuestra familia. Dijo Aragorn.

-En ese caso ¿de qué rituales son de los que hablaba Thran…. ¡su majestad!? Pregunto Pippin muy confiado y a punto de cometer el error de llamar al rey por su nombre.

-Para nosotros lo elfos Sindarin, nuestras tradiciones, costumbres y celebraciones son sagradas porque están bendecidas por los valar. Comenzó a explicar Legolas. –Y en nuestro reino, cuando dos personas se comprometen, los suegros obsequian alguna joya a su yerno y nuera, como símbolo del compromiso y después de acordar la fecha de la boda.

-Y… ¿Quiénes son estos hobbits y enano aquí presentes? Pregunto Thranduil.

-Son amigos nuestros. Informo Legolas. –Y miembros de la comunidad del anillo, ellos son Gimli hijo de Glóin, Meriadoc Brandigamo, Peregrin Tuk, Samsagaz Gaymi, Frodo Bolsón y Faramir, senescal del rey.

Thranduil iba a comenzar a reclamar por la clase de "amigos" que su hijo tenía, pero Gandalf intervino.

-Bueno, volviendo a la boda. Comenzó a hablar el mago. -¿Cuándo se realizara?

-¿Les parece bien dentro de medio año? ¿Podría ser con la llegada del verano? Sugirió Elrond.

-El quinto día del verano. Dijo Aragon. –Ese día puede ser la celebración en Gondor.

-Y 25 días después del verano puede ser en Mirkwood. Sugirió Legolas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Comento Thranduil mientras se sacaba uno de sus anillos de plata con una jema azul incrustada en él.

A su vez, Lord Elrond quito de su cuello una cadenita de plata, con un dije colgando de él, el cual asimilaba un árbol.

-Entonces que así sea. Indico Elrond levantándose de su asiento. –Legolas Greenleaf hoja verde del bosque, hijo único de Thranduil, legítimo príncipe de Mirkwood, te otorgo esta joya como prueba del compromiso aquí forjado entre tú y mi hijo Elessar Estel. Dijo mientras colocaba el dije en el cuello de Legolas.

De igual forma, Thranduil se acercó hasta donde estaba Aragorn y comenzó a hablar.

-Elessar Estel Aragorn, hijo único de Arathorn, rey legítimo de Gondor de la casa de Rivendell, te otorgo este anillo como prueba del compromiso aquí forjado entre tú y mi hijo Legolas Greenleaf. Aragorn permitió que Thranduil deslizara el anillo en su dedo medio.

En ese momento, la bella dama Galadriel se acercó a la pareja y tomo su mano derecha de Legolas y la izquierda de Aragorn.

-Que este compromiso sea protegido por los antiguos dioses de la tierra hasta el día en que se consume, y que cada persona presente aquí sea testigo de este sagrado rito. Recito la oración mientras unía las manos de ambos hombres. -"El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento" dijo en su mente compartiendo su pensamiento con Aragorn y Legolas haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran internamente, aunque exteriormente no mostraron inmutación alguna.

Luego de ello soltó ambas manos y les dedico una cálida sonrisa a elfo y hombre.

-¡Increíble! Exclamo Sam emocionado. –Nunca pensé ser testigo de una ceremonia elfica.

-Aragorn… Lo llamo Legolas apartándolo un poco de las demás personas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mis tradiciones decretan que… hasta tres días antes del matrimonio, debemos dormir en la misma cama. Informo el elfo algo avergonzado.

-Descuida, hare que mis empleados instalen tus cosas en mi cuarto esta misma tarde. Aseguro Aragorn.

-¿Y ahora qué? Pregunto Gimli curioso.

-Ahora a esperar hasta la boda mi señor enano. Respondió Legolas sin más.

Luego de eso, todos salieron de la habitación, los últimos en salir fueron Aragorn y Thranduil, quien este último aprovecho para susurrarle un "estas advertido".

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, los invitados de Gondor decidieron quedarse algunos días más (en parte para asegurarse de que Thranduil no asesinara a su próximo yerno), así que esa misma noche Legolas se mudó a la habitación de rey.

Luego de tomar una baño y de ponerse su ropa de dormir, Aragorn entro a su habitación, la cual compartiría con su prometido a partir de ahora. Al entrar se topó con Legolas recostado en la cama.

-¿Hay espacio para mí? pregunto Estel queriendo aminorar el ambiente.

-¡Por supuesto! Contesto el elfo pegándose lo más que pudo a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Tan gordo estoy? Pregunto Aragon haciendo sonreír a Legolas.

-Solo trato de evitar que mi padre te mate mientras duermes. Respondió el elfo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para que Aragorn subiera.

-¿Lo crees capaz de verdad?

-Sin duda.

-¡Que alientos! Dijo el hombre riendo.

Luego de permanecer algunos minutos en silencio, Legolas finalmente volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes cuál es el fin de esta tradición? Pregunto girándose a mirar a Estel.

-La verdad no, solo sabía que se hacía como una tradición Sindar pero, no conozco su significado. Admitió Aragorn.

-Cuando un Elfo se casa… es para siempre, así que, cuando se comprometen, pasan primero un periodo de "prueba" que puede ser desde medio año hasta más, si durante ese tiempo ambos cambian de opinión, la boda se cancela.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que para siempre? ¡¿Quieres decir que tú ya no podrás casarte con alguien más una vez consumado nuestro matrimonio?! Pregunto Aragorn alarmado.

-¡No exactamente! en realidad puedo casarme con cuantas y cuantos quiera. Indico el elfo orgulloso con una sarcástica sonrisa provocando que Aragorn se cruzara de brazos haciéndose el ofendido. –La verdad, para todos los elfos la ceremonias de matrimonio son solo significativas, para nosotros basta con entregarse físicamente a alguien para quedar atado a esa persona de por vida; y para los elfos Sindar no es diferente, la unión espiritual y física es mucho más importante que todas estas formalidades.

-Ya veo, por eso la preocupación de tu padre.

\- Correcto, así que técnicamente si nos separamos, puedo casarme de nuevo mientras no me….entregue a ti. Explico Legolas algo apenado.

-Entonces…. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto…

-No quiero ser insolente y quizás te parezca atrevida e inoportuna mi pregunta pero… ¿entonces nunca has estado con alguien Legolas? Me refiero en una forma…"intima".

Al escuchar tal pregunta, Legolas simplemente no pudo sonrojarse infinitamente, aunque tal y como su orgullo de príncipe lo demandaba, mantuvo su postura real, así que sosteniéndole la mirada al humano respondió…

-No, nunca; reservamos nuestra castidad para la persona indicada, aquella con la que queremos pasar toda nuestra eternidad. Nosotros somos diferentes a ustedes, como criaturas de la naturaleza tenemos el completo control sobre nuestro cuerpo, por lo tanto no cedemos a todos nuestros deseos.

-¿Debo ofenderme? Pregunto Aragorn sarcástico.

Legolas dejó escapar una sonrisa ante las palabras del rey.

-No te lo digo de mala fe mellon nin, solo digo que a diferencia de ustedes, no podemos simplemente entregar nuestro cuerpo a cualquier persona. De hecho los momentos más importantes en la vida de un elfo son cuando dos de nosotros se unen en una sola persona en un acto carnal, técnicamente de esa forma pasas a ser parte de tu pareja y tu pareja de ti; el otro es el embarazo de una elfa, ya que la maternidad es considerada la mayor batalla ganada por alguien, la gestación dura todo un año y exige un gran esfuerzo para poder llevarlo a término incluyendo el parto, además de que los elfos solo pueden nacer en tiempos de paz…

-Así que es por eso que tú fuiste el último en nacer entre los elfos, por la constante guerra en la que la tierra media se ha visto involucrada todos estos años.

-Así es.

-Si no te molesta que pregunte ¿en todos estos años nunca has querido estar con alguien?

Legolas bajo la mirada con un poco de nostalgia en ella…

-…bueno, una ocasión creí estar enamorado de una elfa pero… ella se enamoró de otro.

-Lamento oírlo…

-Como sea no importa, de eso hace más de 50 años. Respondió Legolas sonriendo cálidamente. –Bueno… buenas noches. Dijo el elfo justo antes de girar y cubrirse con la sabana de la cama.

-Buenas noches. Repitió Aragon imitando a Legolas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

¿Y qué opinan…? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Pésima? ¿Debo dejar de escribir?

He decidido dejar hasta el tercer capítulo por ahora, como les había dicho, si continúo o no dependerá de ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado estos capítulos, y ahora sí, la pregunta del millón de pesos ¿Continuo con la historia? Si sus review me indican que sí, prometo que tendrán el próximo capítulo el lunes :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes y de los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos ellos son puramente y una brillante creación de J. R. R. Tolkien y la producción cinematográfica es (como ya todos sabemos) de Warner, así que esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y yo no gano nada con publicarla, solo lo hago por diversión (y para el desahogo de mi alocada cabeza).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **¿AMIGOS?**

Los días posteriores a ese transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos. Los dignatarios de Gondor casi se van de espaldas al escuchar que Aragorn tomaría como consorte ¡a un elfo varón! Sin embargo, Gandalf tenía razón, no había ley alguna que impidiera tal enlace, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptarlo.

Entre los problemas del reino, sus deberes reales y los preparativos de ambas bodas, Estel no tenía tanto tiempo libre como le hubiese gustado, sin embargo, Legolas pasaba esos momentos explorando y jugando al lado de Gimli, los gemelos y los hobbits, puesto que su padre, Lord Elrond, así como también la dama Galadriel, habían partido semanas atrás para preparar la ceremonia en Mirkwood.

Para goce de Aragorn, los momentos en los que tenía oportunidad de estar libre, salía en algunas ocasiones con su prometido y con sus amigos a mostrarles el reino, algunas otras veces (cuando más lo disfrutaba Estel) era cuando salía solo con Legolas a cabalgar o a cazar algunos orcos, ambos se perdían tardes enteras vagando por los alrededores de Gondor, para cuando se daban cuenta, ya había obscurecido y debían volver a galope antes de que Faramir enviara a todo un escuadrón a buscarlos.

Lo que hombre y elfo no sabían, era que ambos habían comenzado a sentir fuertes sentimientos por el otro, no de la clase de sentimientos que son parte de la amistad, no… estos eran aún más fuertes, provocando que sus corazones se agitaran cada que entraban a algún lago a refrescarse y veían a su pareja semi-desnuda, oh que las manos les sudaran cuando sentían el toque del otro por mínimo que fuera, incluso sentir que la guerra del anillo se llevaba de nuevo a cabo dentro de sus estómagos, siempre que accidentalmente por las noches sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos de lo habitual.

Los días pasaron velozmente, y los días pronto se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, antes de que se dieran cuenta, faltaba solo una semana para la boda en Gondor, el protocolo dictaba que una semana antes de la ceremonia, todos los habitantes del reino debían hacer llegar sus obsequios de boda a los reyes, así que ese mismo día desde la mañana, los obsequios comenzaron a llegar.

Legolas había sido el primero en despertar (como siempre) así que luego de tomar una ducha, se encontraba cepillando su cabello para luego amararlo, en ese momento Aragorn entro al baño con una caja en sus manos.

-¡Buenos días! Saludo Legolas con su habitual porte al escuchar al hombre entrar.

-Veo que para los únicos oídos para los cuales no puedo ser invisible son a los tuyos. Respondió el rey sonriendo.

-¿Esperabas menos de un elfo? Cuestiono Legolas orgulloso.

Aragorn solo rio ante la respuesta.

-Oye, este regalo es de una aldeana y está dirigido a ti. Informo mostrándole la caja.

-¿Y qué es? Pregunto curioso el elfo terminando de tejer sus trenzas.

Estel abrió la caja y de su interior saco un bello traje hecho a mano con lindos bordados.

-¡Vaya! Es muy lindo. Admitió Legolas al verlo.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Sugirió Aragorn entregándole en traje.

-¿Es broma? Es muy pequeño, yo no entrare en él.

-¡Vamos! Solo inténtalo, no perderás nada.

Con un bufido, Legolas se sacó su playera e intento ponerse el traje, sin embargo, justo cuando iba en la mitad, este ya no le bajo más.

-¡Vez! ¡Te dije que no me quedaría! Reprocho Legolas molesto mientras seguía atorado en el traje y sin poder salir.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Aragorn se acercó al elfo y comenzó a tirar de la túnica, sin embargo, este estaba por demás atorada. Mientras que Legolas se frustraba cada vez más, Aragorn luchaba por contener su risa. Finalmente y luego de permanecer forcejeando con el traje como por 15 minutos, la túnica finalmente consiguió salir, pero al hacerlo provoco que ambos hombres resbalaran con el agua que se había derramado de la bañera y cayeran al piso, Aragorn sobre Legolas. Estando en esa posición, ambos pronto se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por algunos minutos ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse ni hablar si quiera; finalmente fue Legolas quien rompió el silencio…

-Como los de mi mamá… Susurro para sí mismo, sin embargo, Aragorn lo escucho.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tus ojos… se parecen a los de mi mamá. Hizo saber el elfo algo apenado.

-¡Oh! Respondió Estel esbozando una leve sonrisa. –Los tuyos me recuerdan a un cielo despejado en un día de primavera ¿Cómo es que tu naturaleza no te envidia? Eres más hermoso que cualquier paisaje, más bello que una puesta de sol y más puro que la misma agua. Recito el hombre al tiempo que comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los del elfo para finalmente unirlos suavemente.

En un principio, Legolas se sintió nervioso, era su primer beso, y por lo tanto no sabía cómo responder, pero cuando el hombre acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos, se sintió más tranquilo y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento comenzando a profundizar el beso. Finalmente, cuando Aragorn necesito respirar, se separó.

-Aragorn…. Logro decir Legolas luego de ese beso.

Inmediatamente Estel se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… comenzó a repetir una y otra vez preocupado y apenado.

-¡Aragorn! Volvió a llamarlo el elfo captando la atención del hombre.

-Legolas… en verdad lo lamento, y no te culparía si es que estas molesto conmigo….

-¡No estoy molesto! Exclamo Legolas interrumpiendo a Aragorn.

-¿No lo estás? Cuestiono Estel confundido.

-En realidad…. ese beso….me gusto. Confeso Legolas sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Te…gusto?

-Aragorn….. ¿recuerdas de la elfa de quien te hable?

-Si…

-Me enamore de ella….y cuando finalmente había reunido el suficiente valor para revelarle mis sentimientos, alguien más lo hizo y ella le correspondió; no quiero cometer nuevamente el error. Esto comenzó como algo falso….pero creo que ya no quiero que sean solo mentiras, quiero algo real Aragorn. Dijo el elfo sin atrever a mirar a los ojos al dunedain.

-¿Real…? ¿Quieres decir que quieres que lo nuestro sea real? Pregunto sorprendido Aragorn.

-¡ESTEL! Ya no sé cómo ser más claro, realmente quiero algo más contigo…

Aragorn simplemente no pudo contener su alegría, así que dejándose llevar por la emoción, en seguida corrió hacia Legolas y lo levanto en sus brazos feliz.

-¡Aragorn! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡BAJAME! Exigió el elfo, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de "acciones".

Con la reacción de Legolas, el humano no pudo hacer más que reír, pero como no quería incomodar más al elfo, obedeciendo a su petición, tan solo lo bajo

-Legolas hoja verde, yo también deseo dejar de mentir; siempre te he apreciado demasiado como a un amigo, pero… ahora los sentimientos que tengo por ti son más fuertes de lo que jamás habían sido, me he enamorado de tu forma de ser, de actuar, de hablar… siempre que me miras con ese par de luceros que tienes por ojos, mi corazón palpita tan fuerte como millones de soldados marchando a la par, tu voz más dulce que el trinar de pájaros me deleita cuando por las noches te escucho cantarle a las estrellas, tus sonrisas iluminan mis días y tus risas llenan mi corazón de dicha al escucharlas, amo tu porte de príncipe y la gracia con la que te mueves, siempre que no estoy a tu lado no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en estar contigo, te amo Legolas. Confeso Estel para después tomar el rostro del elfo por la barbilla y levantarlo para mirarlo a los ojos. –Te amo y realmente quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Legolas no pudo evitar que se formase un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como tampoco pudo reprimir una ingenua sonrisa la cual fue suficiente para que Aragorn volviera a posar sus labios sobre los del elfo en un tierno y delicado beso.

El joven príncipe de Mirkwood se sentía inmensamente feliz por lo que acababa de oír, no podía seguir engañando más a su corazón, se había enamorado profundamente del humano y él le correspondía.

Una vez que volvieron a separarse, Legolas sonrió mirando los ojos de Elessar.

-Te amo Elessar Estel, y ahora más que nunca sostengo mi respuesta, verdaderamente deseo casarme con usted mi señor Aragorn, rey de Gondor.

Aragorn sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esta respuesta, de igual forma él también ansiaba la boda, la cual ahora cobraba un nuevo significado, ahora sería realmente la unión de dos almas que se amaban…

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo se lo diremos a tu padre? Pregunto Estel curioso (y en parte un poco preocupado).

-Mejor deja que yo se lo diga. Pidió el elfo un una simpática sonrisa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

**SE ACERCA LA BODA**

Los días transcurrieron realmente rápido, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, cinco días más habían pasado, en esos días la pareja aprovecho para hacerle saber a todos sus amigos sobre lo acontecido unos días antes en el baño y sobre los sentimientos que ambos compartían; sus amigos hobbits, así como Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir e incluso los gemelos hermanos de Arwen, se alegraron con la noticia, puesto que eso significaría que sería una verdadera boda, ahora se alegraban de que sus amigos se casarían porque realmente lo deseaban y no solo por compromiso; pronto la noticia de la boda real comenzó a correr por todo el reino de Gondor llegando hasta el de Rohan, donde Eömer y su hermana Eöwyn al enterarse, prometieron asistir a la ceremonia.

Era sábado por la mañana, las bodas en Gondor eran una celebración que duraban todo el día, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo el domingo desde muy temprano, así que ese día, era el último que Aragorn y Legolas pasaban solteros, sería también el día en que Thranduil volviera a visitar Gondor al igual que la dama Galadriel junto con su esposo Celeborn y el padre adoptivo de Estel, Lord Elrond.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, sus tenues rayos aun no iluminaban del todo la habitación de los futuros reyes, Legolas continuaba durmiendo profundamente al lado de su prometido Aragorn (quien desde la confesión que ambos se habían hecho mutuamente dormía abrazando el delicado cuerpo del elfo). De pronto unos golpes en su puerta, hizo despertar a la pareja.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto Legolas frotándose los ojos y aun somnoliento.

-No lo sé. Respondió Aragorn levantándose de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ja! ¿Dónde quedo el montaras madrugador que no dejaba que durmiéramos más allá del amanecer? Pregunto divertido Gimli del otro lado de la puerta una vez que el rey abrió.

Ante tales palabras, Aragorn solo pudo sonreír cálidamente.

-Buenos días Gimli.

-¡Buenos días! Y dime ¿Dónde está ese elfo loco? No me dirás que ya está jugando como siempre entre los árboles ¿oh si?

-De hecho el continua descansando. Indico Estel abriendo un poco más la puerta para que Gimli pudiera ver al joven elfo.

Gimli dirigió su mirada a la cama, donde Legolas se encontraba aun dormitando envuelto en las cobijas, por lo que se veía, aun no cepillaba su cabello, pues este era un total alboroto, además de que su cabeza estaba enterrada entre las almohadas, frente a tal escena Gimli no pudo hacer nada más que reír (aunque sus juegos con Legolas eran algo bruscos, aun así quería demasiado a ese elfo, además de que era aún muy joven frente los ojos de su especie, así que a menudo le parecía un adolecente impetuoso, aunque a veces ni Legolas mismo lograba esconder su curiosa alma de niño).

-Pues siento mucho venir a despertarlos tan temprano pero, el castillo esta hecho un caos total, todos mueven cosas, gritan y preguntan por los novios…

-¿Tan temprano han comenzado?

-¡Así parece!, y créeme Aragorn, no es nada grato que te despierten antes de que salga el sol, solo para probarte un ridículo traje como por octava vez en una semana. Se quejó el enano.

-Lamento muchos los inconvenientes maese Gimli, pero los padrinos de la boda deben lucir especialmente bien mañana. Indico Legolas desde la cama quien se había enderezado sobre esta al oír las voces.

-Créanme cuando les digo que la única razón por la cual hago esto es por ustedes.

-Lo sabemos Gimli, y te lo agradecemos. Respondió Aragorn.

-Y hablando de trajes, las costureras están buscando a ambos desde antes de que amaneciera, me parece que quieren terminar de confeccionar sus trajes, pero estoy seguro que si no los encuentran pronto, una de ellas sufrirá una crisis nerviosa, todavía me pregunto si es que alguna de ellas durmió en toda la noche. Dijo Gimli divertido recordando la presión que se sufría en el gran salón.

-Muchas gracias, ahora bajamos. Respondió Estel mientras que Legolas dejo escapar un suspiro, eso de estar entre costureras horas y horas mientras le tomaban medidas y cocían una y otra vez jamás le había agradado.

-Por cierto, creo que ya todos en el reino les han dado un obsequio excepto yo, ¡y un enano nunca se queda atrás! Indico orgulloso. –Así que tal y como se los prometí, aquí tienen sus anillos. Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsos dos cajitas de lo que parecía ser mitrhil con hermosos grabados en ambas.

Para entonces Legolas ya se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado al lado del montaras, cada uno de los novios tomo su respectiva cajita.

Ambas cajas guardaban en su interior dos anillos de plata pura, recubierto de algunos pequeños diamantes blancos que brillaban con el sol, y justo en el centro, tenía dos rubíes cortados en forma de corazón.

-¡Gimli! ¡Son verdaderamente hermosos! Exclamo Legolas fascinado.

-No imagino el tiempo que has de morado en hacerlos, ¡muchas gracias mi amigo! Comento Aragorn.

-No fue nada, me alegra que les gustase a ambos, les daré los de oro en la boda elfica. Prometió Gimli. –Los veré más tarde, por lo tanto iré a ver si puedo comer algo en medio de toda esta locura. Dijo justo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-¿Los de oro? Pregunto curioso el montaras girándose hacia Legolas sin comprender el mensaje de Gimli.

-En mi reino se acostumbra que cuando el novio solicita a la novia en matrimonio, a ambos se les otorga un anillo de plata el cual portan durante todo su compromiso, el día de la ceremonia son remplazados por anillos de oro. Explico el elfo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Ya entiendo, así que supongo que en la ceremonia de hoy serán estos anillos los que presentemos y los portaremos hasta llegar a Mirkwood.

-Para ser un humano entiendes rápido. Dijo divertido Legolas, sonriéndole sarcásticamente a su prometido.

-¡Te sorprendería todo lo que soy capaz de hacer! Respondió el dunedain cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente, acto que robo una sonrisa al joven elfo. –Como sea, es mejor que bajemos ya.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron al encuentro de sus amigos, tendrían que ducharse después si es que no querían ver a todo su personal en un ataque de histeria.

Apenas Legolas y Aragorn llegaron al gran salón, inmediatamente todo el personal que estaba a cargo del rey de Gondor se agrupo alrededor de la pareja real.

-¡Majestad! ¡Su boda es mañana y aun debemos hacer pruebas en su vestuario!

-¡Nuestro señor Ellesar! ¿Qué es lo que desea que preparemos para el banquete?

-¿Dónde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia?

-¿Quiere que adornemos el gran salón o el comedor principal?

-¿Desea rosas o girasoles?

Un sinfín de preguntas abrumaron inmediatamente a ambos hombres, quienes frustrados dejaron escapar un suspiro; para fortuna del elfo y el dunedain, sus amigos los hobbits, Gimli, Faramir, Elledan, Elrohir y Gandalf llegaron en su ayuda; y para sorpresa de Legolas y de Estel, Eömer y Eöwyn venían con ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aun aquí? Pregunto Gandalf al ver a sus amigos. –¡Sus padres llegan hoy y ustedes siguen aquí!

-Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de mañana. Informo Aragorn. –Y a todo esto ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes? Pregunto mirando al par de hermanos.

-Apenas hace unos instantes. Respondió Eömer acercándose a la pareja. -¡Por cierto! muchas felicidades para ambos Dijo estrechando la mano de Legolas y Aragorn.

-Muchas gracias. Contestaron estos respondiendo el saludo.

-Lo mismo digo. Dijo su hermana Eöwyn imitando la acción. -¡Los felicito a ambos y les deseo lo mejor!

-Gracias…

-Ahora ustedes vayan a desayunar y luego a la prueba de vestuario, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás. Aseguro Faramir.

-¿Pero podrán con todo? Cuestiono Aragorn.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo puedo ayudar a Faramir a terminar de organizar el reino completo para mañana. Informo Gimli.

-Y yo también los apoyare con las diligencias del reino, nos encargaremos de organizar a todas las personas. Aseguro Eömer.

-Y puede que Sam no sea un cocinero reconocido pero, nadie puede negar que cocina delicioso. Comento Frodo.

-Es cierto. Concordó Pippin.

-Si ustedes quieren, yo me ocupare del gran banquete para mañana. Aseguro Sam sonriente.

-Y yo lo ayudaré. Hizo saber Frodo.

-Aragorn y yo estaríamos verdaderamente agradecidos si usted y el maese Frodo pudieran encargarse del banquete. Respondió Legolas.

-En ese caso no tienen de que preocuparse, mi señor Frodo y yo nos ocuparemos personalmente de supervisarlo. Aseguro Sam.

-¿Y quienes creen que supervisaran la música y el entretenimiento de la fiesta? Pregunto Merry cruzándose de brazos.

-Imagino que los más divertidos de toda la compañía. Supuso Aragorn.

-Pues supone bien señor Trancos. Respondió Pippin sonriente.

-Por favor no más fuegos artificiales como la última vez. Pidió Frodo.

-¡¿Por qué no?! Se quejó Pippin.

-Porque la última vez casi provocan un incendio en la comarca. Hizo saber Sam provocando que Legolas enarcara una ceja desconfiado.

-¡Esa vez solo fue un accidente! Esta vez Gandalf nos ayudara con ellos. Informo Merry para alivio de todos.

-Y nosotros seremos los que nos encargaremos de los arreglos de la ceremonia hermanito. Aviso Elledan con una gran sonrisa.

-Así ustedes podrán tomar el resto del día libre para preparase para mañana. Comento Eömer.

-Así que prepárense para sorprenderse mañana. Advirtió Elrohir vanidosamente. –Y si se preguntan si tenemos experiencia, pues no pero, tu ada y nuestra ada nos pidieron ayuda a los once con la boda en Mirkwood.

-¡¿Han hablado con mi adar?! Pregunto inmediatamente Legolas.

-Sí y no. Respondió Elledan.

-En realidad solo hemos estado comunicándonos con Lord Elrond y con tu padre a través de cartas. Informo Gimli. -Aunque solo nos han hecho muchas preguntas como ¿lo que les gusta hacer o comer…?

-Imagino que ahora mismo el Bosque Negro debe estar regocijándose de felicidad al saber que su príncipe se casa. Supuso Faramir.

-¡Ya lo creo! Contesto Legolas con un suspiro. –No hay nada que disfrute más mi reino que las festividades.

-Como sea, ahora vayan a comer y después con las costureras. Decreto Eöwyn. –Yo me encargare de recibir a sus padres.

Sin permitirles si quiera objetar, elfo y humano se dirigieron a desayunar donde algunas empleadas les sirvieron algo para que ambos comieran e inmediatamente bajaran con las costureras para que estas pudieran terminar de confeccionar sus trajes.

Al cabo de algunas horas, nuevamente el cuerno de Gondor volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de nuevos visitantes, como era de esperarse, se trataba del rey de los elfos Silvanos Thranduil al lado de Lord Elrond, la dama Galadriel y Celeborn. Tal y como lo había prometido, Eöwyn salió a su encuentro.

-Sus majestades. Saludo la joven con una reverencia.

Los señores elfos correspondieron el saludo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi hijo? Pregunto Thranduil de inmediato.

-Justo ahora, su alteza se encuentra con las costureras reales alistando los últimos preparativos de la boda de mañana, pero él y mi señor Aragorn los verán más tarde en el gran comedor. Informo Eöwyn. –Mientras esperamos, permítanme ofrecerles algo de beber.

Galadriel, Celeborn y Elrond aceptaron gustosos, y aunque no del todo conforme, Thranduil siguió a sus amigos hasta el comedor; ya una vez ahí Eöwyn oferto algo de vino a los señores elfos antes de retirarse, afortunadamente, no debieron esperar mucho para Aragorn se reunieran con ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes! Y bienvenidos sean una vez más a este mi reino. Saludo con una reverencia.

-¿Acaso Legolas no se encuentra contigo? Cuestiono el rey de los elfos Silvanos ignorando el saludo de Estel.

-Así era mi señor Thranduil, pero me temo que Legolas decidió pasar el resto del día a solas, así que me pidió que lo disculpara con ustedes, pero me dijo que los vería mañana a primera hora. Respondió Aragorn sereno.

-¡Esto es inaudito! Exclamo Thranduil levantándose de su asiento para después salir del salón sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

-Ahora veo que tenían razón al decirme que Thranduil era difícil de tratar. Comento Aragorn a sus demás invitados.

-Thranduil ha sido mi amigo prácticamente toda mi vida, y aunque estamos de acuerdo en que sus modales no son siempre los mejores, puedo asegurarte que es una excelente persona. Hizo saber Elrond.

-Es obvio que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Dijo Galadriel. –Así que si no les molesta, mi marido y yo deseamos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos, ha sido un largo viaje y nos gustaría mucho instalarnos.

-Por su puesto mi señora, pongo a su disposición a todos mis empleados y ahora mismo hare que los conduzcan hasta sus habitaciones asignadas. Contesto Aragorn.

Inmediatamente dos de sus trabajadores cumplieron con sus órdenes, quedándose así solos, Aragorn y Lord Elrond. Aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo, ya que al poco tiempo de que Galadriel y Celeborn se retiraran, Elledan y Elrohir se les unieron a su padre y hermano.

-¿Listo para mañana hermanito? Pregunto Elrohir sentándose junto a Estel.

-Desposara a uno de los elfos más bellos sobre toda la tierra media ¡por supuesto que está listo! Exclamo Elledan tomando asiento al lado de su padre.

-Aunque no le crean, aun no me considero listo para casarme con Legolas. Confeso Aragorn.

-¿Es que empiezas a cuestionar tu amor por él? Pregunto Elrond inquieto.

-¡NO! ¡De ninguna forma! Amo a ese elfo con todo mí ser... Aseguro el rey de Gondor.

-¿Entonces…? Cuestiono Elrohir curioso.

-¿Es que acaso tener a Thranduil como suegro te intimido? Porque si es así no te culpo. Hizo saber Elledan.

-¿Por qué no dejan que Estel nos diga que es lo que le ocurre? Dijo Elrond mirando retadoramente a sus hijos. -¿Qué es lo que pasa Aragorn?

-He pensado que Legolas es un príncipe, es heredero del bosque negro además de ser elfo, así que últimamente me he preguntado si yo realmente le convengo como esposo…

-¡¿PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! Cuestiono enseguida Elrohir.

-¡¿Eres el rey de Gondor y te preguntas si estas a la altura del príncipe de Mirkwood?! Exclamo su gemelo.

-No es por la posición social…

-¿Entonces? Pregunto confundido Elrond.

-Me pregunto si realmente seré digno para estar al lado de alguien como Legolas, el mismo me ha confesado lo importante que es el matrimonio para los elfos, y me dijo que lo más importante para ellos era la intimidad ¿me cuestiono si soy el indicado para tomar la inocencia de Legolas?

-¿Lo has hablado con él? Pregunto su padre adoptivo.

-Desde luego.

-¿Y…? cuestiono uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te dijo? Quiso saber Elrohir.

-Él desea entregarse a mí completamente.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-La verdad yo no veo uno.

-Tus hermanos tienen razón. Concordó Elrond. –Aquel con quien quiera compartir su intimidad es algo que solo él puede decidir, así como también el momento en el que esté listo; si Legolas te ha escogido a ti, él tendrá su razón, así como también la tendrá por haber decidió que quería que fueras tú el que se casara con él y no otra persona, pero creo que lo único que puedes hacer es agradecer que el haya correspondido tu amor y amarlo tú a él hasta el final de tus días.

-Eso ténganlo por seguro. Afirmo Aragorn. –Le prometí a Thranduil que cuidaría de su hijo y lo hare con mi vida.

Por un momento los cuatro presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Elrond lo rompió.

-Hay algo más que te preocupa ¿cierto? Pregunto.

-Jamás pude esconderte nada ¿verdad ada? Respondió Aragorn sonriendo. –La verdad es que….amo a Legolas inmensamente pero, al hacer esto siento que de alguna forma estoy traicionando a Arwen. Confeso al fin.

Elledan, Elrohir y Elrond compartieron miradas al escuchar esto.

-¿A Arwen?

-¿Pero por qué?

Cuestionaron los gemelos.

-Prometí amarla siempre y respetar su memoria, y ahora apenas a siete meses de que ella partiera, estoy enamorado de alguien más y a punto de casarme nuevamente…

Lord Elrond se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta donde Aragorn estaba y posicionar una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Se cuánto amaste y aun amas a mi hija. Comenzó a hablar. –Y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, pero estoy seguro que nada haría más feliz a Arwen que saber que eres feliz.

-Por lo que entiendo, Legolas te hace feliz, él te ama y tú le amas, no hay nada de malo en ello. Aseguro Elledan.

-Estamos seguros de que tú extrañas a nuestra hermana tanto como nosotros, pero… piensa en que ella se encuentra mejor en donde está ahora, y el gran amor que ustedes se tuvieron perdurara por siempre, además ¡no seas tonto! Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, no la desperdicies. Opino Elrohir.

Aragorn sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su padre y hermanos.

-Siempre amare a Arwen, lo hare eternamente y mantendré conmigo su recuerdo presente en todo momento, pero seguiré adelante, mañana desposare a Legolas y lo amare por toda su inmortalidad, aun cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

-¡Así se habla hermanito! Exclamo Elledan feliz.

-¿Ahora si listo para la fiesta? Cuestiono Elrohir.

-Por supuesto. Contesto Estel sonriente.

-Realmente me alegrará tener a Legolas como yerno. Confeso Elrond haciendo reír a sus tres hijos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar :P pero esta semana fue mi semana de exámenes y me vi los siete días atareada, pero ahora en recompensa por haberme esperado tanto les traigo dos capítulos.**

 **Espero que sean de su agrado** **y he de decir que agradezco mucho a esas personas que siguen mi historia, sé que no soy muy buena escritora, pero significa mucho para mí que la historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno sin más, les dejo otro capítulo… otros capítulos ;)**

 **CONFESIONES**

Thranduil camino por algunos minutos por los jardines del palacio hasta que finalmente se detuvo debajo de un árbol.

-¿Realmente deseabas estar solo? ¿Oh la verdad es que no querías verme? Pregunto en elfico desde el suelo, al encontrar a su hijo subido a lo más alto de ese árbol.

-Si realmente deseas saber, solo quería pasar mi última tarde como soltero entre mis amados árboles. Respondió Legolas en su lengua sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su padre.

Desde ese momento padre e hijo comenzaron a conversar en elfico.

-¿Por qué no bajas para que ambos puedamos hablar? Si es cierto lo que me dijiste en tus cartas, creo que tenemos mucho que discutir.

-¿Y por qué no subes tú? Después de todo fuiste tú quien me enseñó a trepar.

-¡¿Realmente pretendes que suba a un árbol con la túnica puesta?!

-Puede quitársela majestad, de lo contrario hablaremos mañana, hoy realmente no deseo ni planeo bajar de aquí. Aseguro Legolas.

Thranduil hizo una mueca molesto, su hijo a veces era increíblemente…. testarudo. Pero al no tener otra alternativa (y luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor) se despojó de su túnica quedando solo en sus leggins y una camisa de manta, así que enfadado por el "berrinche" que su hijo le estaba armando, comenzó a escalar.

Cuando Legolas vio lo que su padre hacía, quiso dejar escapar una carcajada, sin embargo se contuvo al notar la cara de enfado que su padre portaba. Cuando el joven elfo volvió a voltear, se sorprendió de no ver más a su adar, así que comenzó a voltear preocupado de que este se hubiese caído; pero de pronto una mano lo tomo por uno de sus brazos mientras que otra le tapaba la boca, cosa que hizo que Legolas se asustara, pues había muy pocas cosas que realmente lograban sorprenderlo, pero el joven pronto se tranquilizó al notar que era su propio padre quien le había hecho semejante broma.

-No es tan gracioso cuando tu estas del otro lado ¿verdad? Cuestiono Thranduil sin perder su imponente aura.

-¿Y se supone que matar a tu hijo de un susto si lo es? Pregunto Legolas con algo de molestia en su voz.

El rey no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al oír las palabras de su heredero.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Pregunto esté disgustado.

-No fue difícil, solo busque el árbol más alto de todo Gondor. Confeso Thranduil. –Cuando niño, solías subir al árbol más alto de Mirkwood cuando hacías alguna travesura.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? En ese entonces enviabas a medio ejército a buscarme.

-Y ni siquiera los soldados más ágiles lograban atraparte. Recordó el rey robando una pícara sonrisa a su hijo.

-Lo recuerdo, y tampoco olvido que eras solo tú quien lograba apresarme.

-Y al parecer eso aún no ha cambiado ¿verdad? Cuestiono Thranduil recordando lo acontecido apenas unos momentos, ganándose una frustrada mirada de su hijo, acción que hizo sonreír muy tenuemente al rey al recordar los pucheros de su hijo solía hacer de pequeño.

Después de eso ambos permanecieron algunos minutos en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente Thranduil se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar con este chiste? Pregunto fríamente.

-¡¿Chiste?! Cuestiono Legolas molesto.

-¿Vas a decirme que realmente te encuentras enamorado de un mortal cuando en tu reino no hay elfo que no desee desposarte?

-Puedes o no estar de acuerdo, pero si te confesé mi amor por Aragorn fue solo para que estuvieses enterado, realmente no busco tu aprobación y para serte sincero tampoco me importa lo que opines. Respondió el joven elfo con la misma frialdad de su padre.

-¿No te sorprenderá ya entonces el hecho de que haré todo lo posible por impedir esta ridícula unión?

-En lo absoluto, aunque eh de advertirte que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Aragorn de ninguna forma, al menos no sin que antes me lo hagas a mi… Advirtió Legolas con gran seriedad y seguridad. -¿Oh es que acaso pensaste que nunca me enteraría de lo que le dijiste a Tauriel? Pregunto claramente enfadado.

Aunque la pregunta sorprendió a Thranduil, este ni siquiera se inmuto.

-No, sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías, y déjame decirte que solo lo hice pensando en tu bienestar. Contesto el rey descaradamente.

-¡¿MI BIENESTAR?! Cuestiono Legolas furioso al escuchar la respuesta de su padre. -¡Lo que le dijiste a Tauriel lo hiciste pensando solo en ti! ¡JAMAS PENSASTE EN MI!

-¡CLARO QUE LO HISE! ¡Tauriel no estaba a la altura de nuestra raza! Exclamo el rey poniéndose de pie. –Si no deje que te casaras con una vulgar elfo ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que lo hagas con un simple mortal? Pregunto Thranduil con cinismo.

-¡ESTOY ARTO! Respondió Legolas imitando el acto de su padre. -¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ALEJAS A TODOS CON TU ACTITUD?! ¡Incluyéndome!

-AL final regresaste ¿no es cierto?

-¡Lo hice luego de 20 años de vivir en Rivendell! y la única razón por la cual regrese fue porque Aragorn me convenció de volver a mí hogar. Confeso el elfo enfrentando a su padre frente a frente. -Hoy me doy cuenta de que lo que paso con Tauriel fue culpa mía ¡no fui capaz de luchar por ella desde un principio solo por obedecerte a ti! Pero ahora verdaderamente amo a Aragorn y el me ama a mí…

-¡¿Y cuánto durara eso?! ¡Los humanos mienten! ¡Juegan con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡DIME! ¡¿Cuánto durara ese amor antes de que Aragorn te cambie por alguien de su raza?!

Eso fue simplemente suficiente para Legolas, quien molesto cerro sus manos en puños conteniendo su ira.

-¡ARAGORN NO ES ASÍ! ¡Ambos nos amamos! y cuando dos personas realmente se aman lo hacen por siempre. Respondió molesto. –Aunque la verdad no espero que lo entiendas, Tauriel tenía razón, no eres capaz de sentir amor por nadie…ni siquiera por mí, ¡poco te importo que arriesgara mi vida por mi reino solo para enorgullecerte!

Al escuchar esto, Thranduil sintió su corazón romperse, pero no queriendo ceder, mantuvo su fría postura.

-¡Adelante! Si es eso lo que quieres creer ¡entonces hazlo! ¡PIENSA QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE AMAR ABSOLUTAMENTE A NADIE!

Con la respuesta de su padre, Legolas sintió lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos, pero el tampoco perdería su pose de príncipe tan fácilmente.

-¡¿No crees que ya suficiente daño has causado?!

-¿Estás diciéndome que toda la tierra media sufre por mi culpa?

-¡Pues bien pudiste evitar una guerra hace 60 años de haber dejado tu codicia de lado! ¡A veces….! Desearía no ser tu hijo… Confeso Legolas bajando la mirada y provocando que Thranduil lo mirara atónito.

-¡Legolas ...!

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ALEJES DE ARAGORN! ¡No esta vez! Y con estas palabras el más joven de los elfos se dispuso a bajar del árbol, pero una mano lo tomo de su túnica impidiéndolo.

Legolas se giró a mirar extrañado, para toparse con su padre agarrándolo, más aun se sorprendió al notar la mirada vidriosa que tenía su adar.

-Si me importo… Dijo Thranduil con un gran esfuerzo en su voz para evitar que esta no se cortara. –La única razón por la cual te envié al consejo de Elrond fue para dar aviso de que la criatura Gollum había escapado, no para que te unieras a la comunidad y viajaras por toda la tierra media mientras corrías peligro ¡¿verdaderamente piensas que no me preocupe por ti cuando fue por una carta de Lord Elrond por la cual me entere que te habías embarcado en tan peligroso viaje?! Cuestiono tomando a su hijo por uno de sus brazos.

Ahora fue turno de Legolas de quedar con la boca abierta sorprendido por lo que oía.

-Los 20 años que pasaste en Rivendell siempre supe dónde estabas y lo que hacías, Elledan y Elrohir me contaban de todas tus aventuras; pero cuando partiste a Mordor no tenía idea de donde estabas, ¡ni siquiera sabía si seguías con aun con vida! Todos los días oraba a los Valar para que me regresaran a mi hijo sano y salvo y para que lo cuidaran de todos los peligros…

-No ...

-Perdí a tu madre porque no pude protegerla, pero le prometí que siempre mantendría a salvo a nuestra hojita.

En ese momento, las lágrimas de Legolas no pudieron permanecer más tiempo dentro de sus ojos y tan solo comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Yo no…. no lo sabía. Contesto Legolas haciéndose el fuerte y conteniendo el llanto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sé que jamás hablo de tu madre, pero si no lo hago es porque no soy tan fuerte como crees, me temo que aún no consigo olvidarla y todavía me pesa demasiado lo que ocurrió hace más de 500 años…

-¿Y qué paso…? Pregunto Legolas curioso mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Al igual que tú, tu madre era de las mejores guerreras en todo Mirkwood; tu madre te amo desde el instante en que supo que estaba embarazada, cuando naciste fuiste la estrella que ilumino nuestras vidas, así que juramos que te protegeríamos siempre pasara lo que pasara. Cuando tenías apenas 20 años, nuestro pueblo viajo al bosque de Lorien, pero en el camino un grupo de orcos y huargos nos emboscaron en Gundabad ya hacía mucho tiempo que reinaba la paz sobre la tierra media, así que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para tal emboscada; nuestro reino peleo valientemente, pero cuando dábamos la batalla por ganada, un grupo de orcos logro atraparte, tu madre lo vio así que los siguió, yo estaba ocupado peleando con los huargos, así que no pude seguirla…. Cuando finalmente todo ello termino, corrí a buscarlos. Thranduil detuvo un momento su narración mientras nuevamente tomaba aire y fuerzas para proseguir. –Entre las montañas encontré a tu madre y a ti llorando, pero cuando mire a tu mamá era demasiado tarde… ella consiguió salvarte pero, ella murió protegiéndote…

Thranduil termino su relato con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos. Para Legolas que nunca había visto a su padre llorar fue demasiado, así que él finalmente rompió en llanto.

-Sé que Aragorn es un buen hombre, mucho he hablado con Elrond y él me ha dicho lo suficiente para saber que sabrá cuidarte y respetarte pero…. no quiero que nadie te dañe mi pequeño, simplemente no deseo perder a mi hijo; además él es mortal y un día morirá, no quiero verte sufrir una vez que él parta. Confeso Thranduil tomando asiento al lado de su heredero.

Olvidándose de su porte elfico, Legolas se aferró a su padre llorando, este también lo tomo en brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello y contenía el llanto para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Finalmente y luego de permanecer algunos minutos así, Legolas se separó de su padre mucho más tranquilo.

-Perdón… Dijo recuperando su postura nuevamente.

-Descuida, a veces es bueno dejar el orgullo a un lado. Respondió Thranduil con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ada yo… todo lo que te dije antes, estaba molesto, no era verdad…perdón…yo…

-Lo sé, tampoco es cierto todo lo que te dije sobre Aragorn, sé que él te ama y que no sería capaz de hacerte daño. Dijo Thranduil limpiando los ojos de su hijo.

-Gracias… y descuida, soy consciente de la situación de Aragorn, pero lo hemos discutido ya, me hizo prometerle que una vez que muriera yo partiría en seguida a Valinor a reunirme con mi madre. Hizo saber el príncipe. –Además eh decidido que prefiero amar y ser amado por un instante de mi vida que no haber experimentado nunca el amor en ella.

–En ese caso no me importaría que te casaras con un hobbit si eso te hace feliz. Confeso Thranduil robando una sonrisa a su hijo.

-¿Asumo entonces que tengo tu bendición para mañana?

-La tienes; pero reitero, si Aragorn te daña de alguna forma, usare su piel para hacerme una capa. Dijo haciendo que Legolas riera inocentemente.

-Me asegurare de que le quede bien en claro.

Para cuando ambos elfos habían terminado de hablar, la tarde había llegado a su fin y la noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición, por lo que ambos decidieron regresar al castillo.

Los preparativos de la boda terminaron hasta ya muy entrada la noche, absolutamente todos terminaron fatigados, aun así, casi nadie pudo dormir en toda la noche…


	7. Chapter 7

**UN ELFO SILVANO NUNCA CAMBIA**

Habían pasado apenas unas pocas horas luego de que todos se retiraran a dormir, cuando nuevamente los sirvientes de Aragorn comenzaron a despertar a todo mundo. Los primeros en despertar como era de esperarse fueron Legolas Y Aragorn, este último ordeno que todos sus invitados estuvieran asistidos por dos de sus empleados.

Fue así como durante las primeras horas de la mañana, todos y cada uno tomaron una ducha y comenzaron a vestir elegantemente, tal y como la ceremonia lo ameritaba.

La tradición de Gondor requería que se sirviera un gran banquete por la mañana antes de comenzar con la festividad, en donde la pareja era la anfitriona, a este solo asistían sus amigos y parientes más cercanos. Así que cumpliendo con el protocolo real, apenas todos estuvieron listos, se encaminaron al comedor principal el cual ya se encontraba predispuesto con diversos platillos y los debidos cubiertos. Dos sillas encabezaban la mesa, en su extremo izquierdo había siete lugares puestos, mientras que de su lado derecho se encontraban ocho sillas dispuestas, frente a cada lugar se podía leer un pequeño letrero con el nombre a quien pertenecía dicho lugar.

Así, los asistentes pronto comenzaron a llegar, empezando por Gandalf quien llego al lado de los hobbits.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto es realmente emocionante! Exclamo Sam extasiado mientras tomaba asiento.

-En verdad que a ti el amor te está afectando amigo mío. Respondió juguetón Gandalf.

-La verdad es que espero poder casarme alguna vez con Rosita, como ahora el señor Trancos y el señor Legolas lo harán. Confeso el hobbit pensando en su enamorada.

-Ya verás que así será Sam, algún día te casaras con ella y ella será la hobbit más afortunada de toda la comarca. Le alentó Frodo.

-¿De verdad serás tú quien conduzca la ceremonia? Pregunto Pippin intrigado.

-Así es mi querido Hobbit, Hoja verde y Aragorn me pidieron que fuese yo quien dirija el enlace. Contesto sonriente Gandalf.

-Y haciendo honor a su puesto, será Frodo quien porte los anillos. Recordó Merry divertido haciendo reír a todos sus amigos.

-¿pero quién fue el que los hizo? Pregunto Gimli que en ese momento iba entrando al comedor. –Además seré yo quien sea el encargado de encender sus velas. Informo orgulloso el enano sentándose a la mesa.

-Los he visto ya Gimli, y debo decir que hizo un magnífico trabajo con esos anillos. Opino Frodo.

-¡Bah! Estos son los provisionales, esperen a ver los reales. Se jacto el enano haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

Luego de ellos Lord Elrond en compañía de sus hijos, así como de la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn, se hicieron presentes; todos los recibieron con una reverencia.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Eömer al lado de su hermana Eöwyn y Faramir.

El último en llegar fue Thranduil, al verlo, los mortales al igual que los hobbits se levantaron de su lugar para reverenciarlo, reverencia que Thranduil correspondió.

-Descuiden, veo que todos ustedes son amigos de mi hijo, así que nos necesarias tantas formalidades. Indico mientras se sentaba.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, las trompetas del comedor anunciaron que la pareja real estaba a punto de entrar al salón.

-¡Anunciando la llegada de la pareja real! ¡Hace acto de presencia con vosotros, Aragorn Estel legítimo rey de Gondor al lado de su consorte Legolas hoja verde del reino de Mirkwood! Anuncio el vociferador.

De inmediato todos en el salón se pusieron de pie; las puertas del comedor se abrieron y del otro lado se encontraba Legolas junto a Aragorn, quienes en seguida entraron a reunirse con sus amigos, tomando asiento a la cabeza del comedor.

-Nuestros estimados amigos y familiares, el día de hoy Legolas y yo agradecemos su presencia. Comento Aragorn de pie frente a todos.

-Y queremos decirles que significa mucho para nosotros el que compartan con nosotros uno de los días más importantes para ambos. Hizo saber Legolas.

Después de eso, prosiguieron a comer el banquete, el cual transcurrió en una amena charla entre los presentes. Una vez que todos hubiesen terminado, fue Merry quien tomó la palabra.

-¿Y seguirán la tradición de Gondor? Pregunto interesado el hobbit.

-¿Qué tradición? Cuestiono curioso Thranduil.

-Según la costumbre de Gondor, cuando una pareja se casa, ambos deben pasear la tarde entera por todo el reino, todos los solteros y solteras de Minas Tirith salen para dar un beso a la pareja, según se cree, traerá buena suerte para aquellos que desean casarse también. Explico Faramir.

-¡¿Un beso?! Volvió a cuestionar el rey de los elfos desconfiado.

-Es un beso que se da en la mejilla a la pareja deseándoles suerte y esperando que sean ellos los próximos en casarse. Declaro Lord Elrond tranquilizando un poco a Thranduil.

-Desde luego que si Merry. Aseguro Aragorn. –De hecho esperábamos que algunos de ustedes nos acompañaran en el recorrido.

-¡Por supuesto! Exclamo Pippin alegre.

En seguida los demás hobbits también se unieron a la propuesta, Gimli, Elledan, Elrohir, Faramir, Eöwyn y Eömer aceptaron gustosos también. Mientras tanto, los señores elfos prefirieron esperar en el castillo, al igual que Gandalf quien se quedó a hacer los últimos preparativos de la ceremonia.

-Entonces… según esa tradición ¿aquel que bese a alguno de ustedes será el próximo en casarse? Pregunto Frodo curioso y algo malicioso.

-Es lo que se cree. Contesto Legolas.

-Entonces tú deberías darle un beso alguno de ellos Sam. Indico el astuto hobbit.

-¡Es verdad! Concordó Merry

-Tal vez sea cierto y seas tú el próximo en casarte con Rosita. Dijo Pippin uniéndoseles a sus amigos.

-Adelante Sam. Dijo el montaras agachándose un poco para que su amigo pudiera dar un beso en su mejilla.

Aunque sonrojado y apenado, Sam deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

-Espero que esto sea verdad, de lo contrario solo me habré espinado con la barba de Trancos por nada. Declaro el hobbit haciendo reír a todos.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? Pregunto Eöwyn algo avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto! Respondió Aragorn permitiendo que esta también le diera un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Aunque Faramir dudaba en hacerlo, al final se llenó de valor y se acercó al elfo.

-¿Me permitiría mi señor? Pregunto el senescal con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Desde luego! Respondió Legolas recibiendo un beso de Faramir.

Aunque todos sospecharon de algo entre el senescal del rey y la dama de Rohan, todos prefirieron no decir nada.

-¡Bien! Salgamos entonces. Exclamo Gimli entusiasmado.

Pronto, el cuerno de Gondor se hizo escuchar anunciándole a todo el reino que la pareja saldría, y que todos aquellos que buscaban casarse pronto, salieran a recibirlos. Así que cuando Legolas y Aragorn salieron del palacio, había ya demasiadas personas afuera esperando por ellos.

-Creo que justo ahora preferiría que todos ellos fueran orcos. Confeso Legolas. –Me sentiría mejor matando a esos monstruos que siendo besuqueado por todo tu pueblo.

-¿Pero que escucho? ¿Un elfo que se siente intimidado por un montón de mortales? Exclamo Gimli divertido al oír los quejidos de su amigo.

-Creo que está olvidando el hecho de que un elfo Silvano jamás se deja intimidar por nadie mi señor enano. Respondió Legolas orgulloso. –Incluso creo que puedo recolectar más besos que Estel.

-¿Eso es un reto? Pregunto Aragorn divertido.

-Lo es mi señor Aragorn. Respondió divertido el elfo.

-En ese caso, es mejor que te des prisa, porque te voy ganando por uno. Hizo saber el hombre antes de comenzar a caminar por el reino.

Detrás de él lo siguió Legolas y todos sus demás amigos.

Tan pronto como comenzó tan entretenida tradición, se percataron de que Legolas tenía razón, no era nada común ver a un elfo todos los días, así que la mayoría se sentía atraído por su raza, así como también por su belleza, no había pasado ni una hora, cuando el elfo ya superaba al humano por más de la mitad, incluso había aldeanos que regresaban a besar a Legolas dos veces, y aunque este ya lo había notado, solo sonreía cada vez que veía pasar a algún rostro ya conocido.

La tarde estaba ya casi por terminar, ya la gran mayoría de los solteros y solteras habían besado a alguno de los novios, solo faltaban en verdad muy pocos. Entre ellos, un hombre algo atlético, y francamente atractivo, el cual tenía entre el reino reputación de mujeriego.

La pareja se encontraba a mitad de la calle aun, completamente rodeados por algunos aldeanos y aldeanas que aun esperaban por un beso. Aprovechando la gran multitud, el hombre se filtró entre la gente, y con una simpática sonrisa se acercó al elfo.

-Mis felicitaciones majestad. Dijo el hombre depositando un beso en la mejilla de Legolas, aunque para incomodidad de este, muy cerca de sus labios.

Culpando a la gran muchedumbre de gente y a todo el alboroto, este no le presto mayor importancia; acto seguido el hombre abrazo al joven príncipe, el cual correspondió el afecto pues no era extraño que muchos además del beso les abrazaran también felicitándolos. Pero aprovechando esta situación, el hombre paso una de sus manos por la entrepierna del elfo y acaricio una de sus piernas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Legolas respondió al acto muy a su manera, pues enseguida desenvaino una daga que traía atada a su cintura y en un rápido movimiento sometió al hombre mientras que mantenía el filo de la daga en su cuello.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon al percatarse de lo acontecido, incluso Aragorn corrió al lado de su prometido al ver tal escena.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! Pregunto el rey a su pareja.

Elledan y Elrohir se habían percatado de todo gracias a su impresionante vista elfica, así que en cuestión de segundos, los gemelos se encontraban también apuntándole al hombre con sus espadas. Quien también había presenciado todo fue Frodo, quien al ser testigo de la falta de respecto de la que su amigo había sido víctima, en seguida fue donde Aragorn.

-Ese hombre se atrevió a tocar inmoralmente a Legolas. Declaro Frodo claramente enfadado.

Al oír esto, Sam, Merry y Pippin debieron agarrar a Gimli para que este no se le fuera encima a aquel hombre.

-¡¿Cómo osas faltarle el respeto a mi prometido frente a mí?! Pregunto Aragorn furioso.

-Estaría encantado de atravesarte ahora mismo con mi espada. Hizo saber Elrohir colérico.

-Pero la verdad es que no ensuciaría una espada elfica con sangre de una basura como tú. Comento Elledan uniéndose a su hermano.

-¡Pero por otro lado yo estaré más que encantado de verte podrir en mis calabozos! Exclamo Aragorn igual de molesto.

-¡Aragorn! ¡Basta! Exclamo Legolas tranquilizando a su pareja. -¡Todos basta! Dijo mirando a Elledan y Elrohir quienes volvieron a guardar sus espadas.

Por ningún momento el elfo había soltado al hombre, y aun lo mantenía contra el filo de su daga.

-Dejare que te vayas. Hizo saber Legolas acercándose al hombre. -Aunque solo lo hare porque tú me das lastima, lo que sentiste es lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar en tu miserable vida, porqué puedes estar seguro de que no habrá elfo o mortal que desee estar al lado de una escoria como tú, te dejare ir, pero puedes estar seguro de que si escucho si quiera un rumor de que le faltaste el respeto a alguien más, ¡así sea una flor!, yo mismo estaré más que complacido de atravesarte con una de mis flechas, la cual reservare especialmente para ti. Advirtió el príncipe mientras liberaba bruscamente al hombre y volvía a guardar su daga.

Pero enfurecido por el ridículo al que acababa de ser sometido, el aldeano volvió a levantarse y molesto intento golpear al elfo, pero este fue más rápido, así que Legolas logro esquivar el golpe sin mayor esfuerzo, y en su lugar empujo al hombre al suelo, provocando que este cayera al lodo, después de eso aquel aldeano salió corriendo ridiculizado y sin más.

-¡Debiste haber dejado que lo atravesara con mi hacha! Exclamo Gimli molesto.

-Un ser como él no merece que ninguno de nosotros se manche las manos. Respondió Legolas con su habitual porte.

-Nada mal. Dijo Aragorn ya una vez que la situación se había destensado.

-¿Nada mal? Pregunto su prometido suspicaz.

-La próxima vez deja que sea yo quien te proteja. Comento Aragorn divertido.

-Puede que esté a punto de desposarte, pero no olvides que seguiré siendo tu compañero de batallas, y además un elfo Silvano, no necesito que nadie me proteja. Contesto Legolas presuntuoso.

Con la respuesta de su pareja Estel dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Pues me parece mi señor elfo, que usted aún está olvidando algo.

-¡Ha! ¿Si? ¿Y qué es?

-Que todos en el reino te han besado a excepción de mí. Declaro el montaras con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eso puede cambiarse. Respondió Legolas con tímida sonrisa.

Aragorn no necesito de más palabras, así que se acercó a su prometido y frente a todos le robo un dulce beso en los labios. Mientras tanto todas las personas exclamaron un ¡Huuuy…! Situación que sonrojo al elfo.

-Dejen un poco para su luna de miel tortolos. Declaro Eömer al ver que la pareja real seguía sin separarse.

-De cualquier forma es momento de que regresemos. Hizo saber Faramir.

Luego de que ambos se separaran, los doce amigos emprendieron su camino de vuelta al palacio.

Una vez que llegaron, se percataron de que lord Elrond al igual que Gandalf ya los esperaban.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Ya es tarde y todos ustedes aún deben alistarse! Les reprendió Gandalf.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos un pequeño percance. Informo Eöwyn

.

-Como sea ahora vayan a cambiarse, la ceremonia empieza en menos de dos horas. Informo Elrond.

Enseguida todos corrieron a sus aposentos a alistarse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Espero que les hayan gustado :D

Mis exámenes terminan el lunes, por lo que si me comentan, estaría subiendo el próximo capítulo el lunes :3.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, lamento actualizar con un día de demora** **pero en mi defensa, no tengo internet en mi casa y ya que ayer llovió por mi casa, no pude salir a un internet :P. De cualquier forma, aquí les dejo otro capítulo** **, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Por cierto, este capítulo contiene advertencia, ya que contiene una escena sexual, no apta para menores de 18 años ni para personas con problemas del corazón XD (aunque todos sabemos que nadie respeta las advertencias :3) así que están advertidos, aquellas personas que no gusten del yaoi hard, absténganse de leer el final ;).**

 **Sin más, aquí está el capítulo:**

 **NUESTRA HUMANA BODA**

Pronto, todo el reino se encontraba agrupado alrededor del palacio, tal y como lo hicieron cuando Aragorn fue coronado rey; los dignatarios de Estel, así como también sus consejeros, estaban reunidos en el salón principal junto con algunos amigos y familiares de la pareja.

El gran salón estaba bellamente adornado con flores y hermosas telas; había además un camino de hojas desde la entrada que conducía hasta un pequeño altar en donde había una mesa con algunas cosas sobre ella. Gandalf ya se encontraba frente a esta mesa, preparando las últimas cosas; de lado izquierdo se encontraban los dignatarios reales, los consejeros, el ejército de Gondor, además de todos los empleados del rey. Mientras que del lado derecho se localizaban Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, la dama Galadriel, su esposo Celeborn, Elledan, Elrohir, Faramir, Eöwyn y Eömer; todos y cada uno de ellos arreglados y vestidos elegantemente con trajes que les habían sido confeccionados para esa ocasión especial.

Algunos aldeanos previamente escogidos por Eömer, Gimli y Faramir, se les fue permitido pasar al gran salón para poder presenciar la boda; estos también estaban situados del lado derecho.

Ya todo se encontraba listo para dicha ceremonia, cada uno de los presentes esperaba ansioso por ver la unión de la pareja, lo único que faltaba… era justamente la pareja.

Aragorn se encontraba en la habitación que estaba justo al lado del gran salón; estaba listo, había tomado una ducha y luego se había vestido con una túnica especialmente confeccionaba para la boda, sobre esta se colocó una armadura la cual indicaba su postura como rey de Gondor, pues esta también había sido elaborada especialmente para ese día y la cual mostraba el árbol de Minas Tirith grabado en su pecho, encima de dicha armadura se colocó una capa, esta era completamente de piel, y por último, se puso la corona de Gondor sobre su cabeza. El rey estaba listo, se miró al espejo y se quedó algunos segundos perdido en su reflejo.

-Luces bastante bien, ese atuendo muestra tu estatus de rey pero al mismo tiempo te hace ver como todo un noble caballero. Opino Elrond, que en ese momento iba entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias. Respondió Aragorn volteando a mirar a su padre.

-¿Estás listo?

-…lo estoy. Contesto Estel luego de un gran suspiro.

-Entonces vamos, hijo. Indico Lord Elrond abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Justo en ese momento, el cuerno de Gondor se dejó escuchar, anunciando así el arribo del rey al gran salón.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pequeña habitación a un costado del salón, en seguida los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, cuando de la habitación salió Aragorn tan afanosamente vestido al lado de su padre.

Ambos caminaron hasta el altar, Lord Elrond se reunió con sus demás amigos a un lado derecho del gran salón, mientras que por su parte, Estel se posiciono del lado izquierdo de Gandalf. El mago le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amigo al tiempo que le giñaba uno de sus ojos.

-¿Nervioso…? Pregunto Gandalf.

-Solo un poco. Admitió Aragorn con otra sonrisa.

En ese instante, una alegre música de fondo comenzó a sonar, dando así inicio a la ceremonia.

Al cabo de algunos pocos minutos, nuevamente el cuerno de Gondor sonó, las miradas de todos se giraron rápidamente hacia la entrada del gran salón, Aragorn dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso; tan solo un segundo después, dos figuras se hicieron presentes al final del camino de hojas. Ahí y de pie, estaba Thranduil con su siempre imponente porte de rey, portaba su corona así como una de sus mejores túnicas; a su lado, otro elfo yacía parado con refinado porte, Legolas vestía unos leggins plateados, junto con una túnica que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas del mismo color y con sutiles y hermosos bordados en dorado, encima de esta portaba otra túnica más larga, la cual asimilaba una especie de capa, era de un color violeta tenue, igualmente bordada en hilos de oro, como siempre, portaba unas botas plateadas contrastando perfectamente con su atuendo, había dejado su cabello suelto, sujetándolo solo con dos pequeñas trenzas que partian de sus sienes y se sujetaban por detrás de su cabeza, para finalizar, su legitima corona de príncipe de Mirkwood adornaba su cabeza. Una vez que el consorte hizo acto de presencia, más de uno se quedó maravillado con la elegancia y belleza que el elfo difundía en ese momento.

Y Aragorn no fue la excepción, quien no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto al ver a su prometido tan apuesto.

Con la música de fondo y agarrado del brazo de su padre, Legolas avanzo por todo el camino cubierto de hojas, al llegar al final de este, se posiciono de lado derecho de Mithrandil mientras que miles de aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todos los presentes.

-Luces hermoso. Le susurro Aragorn a su prometido una vez que lo tuvo a su lado.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo. Respondió Legolas con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Gandalf comenzó a hablar.

-La base de todo matrimonio es el amor. El amor no tiene envidia, no es presuntuoso, no se presume, no es indecente, no se indigna, no guarda rencor; y sin embargo es paciente y humilde. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree y todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser.  
El día de hoy, estamos todos aquí presentes para celebrar el amor de estos dos hombres, los cuales han decidido unirse como uno solo a través del venerable matrimonio.

En ese momento, Thranduil tomo la palabra.

-Yo Thranduil, rey de los elfos Silvanos y señor de Mirkwood, presento a mi hijo Legolas Greenleaf, príncipe de Bosque negro ante este hombre en matrimonio.

Gandalf volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Aragorn Estel, legitimo rey de Gondor ¿recibes a este hombre… ¡elfo! (corrigió el mago haciendo reír a unos cuantos) como compañero de vida frente a todos aquí presentes como testigos?

-Lo recibo. Respondió el montaras tomando la mano derecha de Legolas.

En ese momento Thranduil se apartó del altar y se reunió al lado de su viejo amigo Elrond.

Esta vez, fue turno de Gimli de acercarse a la pareja para entregarle a cada uno de ellos una vela.

-Ya que ambos han decidido unirse en un solo espíritu y ser una sola carne, que sea el amor el que se profesan mutuamente el que los guie durante toda su vida juntos y el que los ilumine en los días más obscuros de vuestro matrimonio.

En ese momento, Gimli encendió ambas velas (las cuales, según la tradición de Gondor debían permanecer encendidas durante toda la ceremonia).

-A partir de ahora, cada uno de ustedes será el amparo del otro, ahora ustedes serán una sola vida. Trátense a sí mismos con respeto y recuerden a menudo lo que los ha unido. Den la mayor prioridad a la ternura, gentileza y bondad que su unión merece, y cuando la frustración, la dificultad y el temor asalten su relación, tengan en cuenta que es lo correcto entre ustedes y no solamente la parte equivocada. En este camino, ustedes pueden cabalgar lejos de las tormentas cuando las nubes oculten la cara del sol en sus vidas, pero recuerden que aun cuando lo pierdan un momento de vista, el sol sigue allí.

Ahora fue el turno de Frodo de acercarse con ambos anillos, los cuales posaban sobre un cojín.

-Si han decidido ya tomarse el uno al otro, que sean estos anillos para vosotros, símbolo de su eterno amor.

(Aragorn tomo uno de los anillos)

Gandalf volvió a hablar.

-Aragorn hijo único de Arathorn, rey legítimo de Gondor, Elessar Estel hijo de la casa de Rivendell ¿aceptas a Legolas Greenleaf como tu legitimo esposo?

-Yo, Aragorn Elessar Estel, rey de Gondor, acepto a Legolas Hoja Verde como mi esposo, para cuidarlo y respetarlo por el resto de mi vida, en los momentos felices así como también en los difíciles, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Declaro Aragorn mirando a su pareja a los ojos mientras que recitaba el juramento, Estel puso el anillo en el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Legolas.

-Y tú, Legolas Greenleaf, hoja verde del bosque, hijo único de Thranduil, legítimo príncipe de Mirkwood ¿aceptas a Aragorn Estel como tú legítimo esposo?

-Yo, Legolas Greenleaf, príncipe de Bosque Negro, acepto a Aragorn rey de Gondor como mi esposo, para cuidarlo y respetarlo por el resto de mi vida, en los momentos felices así como también en los difíciles, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Recito Legolas el juramento mientras que deslizaba el otro anillo en el dedo medio en la mano derecha de Aragorn.

-Según la voluntad que han mostrado, y por el amor profesado públicamente y de acuerdo a los testigos de esta ceremonia; por los anillos dados el uno al otro, y por los ritos celebrados en este matrimonio, yo los declaro a partir de ahora y para siempre, legítimos esposos. ¡Pueden besarse! Declaro Gandalf finalizando la ceremonia.

Inmediatamente el salón se llenó de aplausos y ovaciones alabando a la nueva pareja, los hobbits emocionados también gritaban una y otra vez "¡BESO! ¡BESO!"; pronto todos los presentes gritaban a la par que los hobbits. A decir verdad, Legolas estaba algo nervioso, pues prácticamente sería el primer beso frente a su padre; Estel noto esto, así que con una cálida sonrisa se acercó al elfo tranquilizándolo un poco; posiciono una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Legolas mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura, así lentamente se acercó a sus labios, hasta que finalmente deposito un afectuoso beso sobre los labios de su consorte.

En seguida todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos aclamando el enlace, mientras por su parte, Gimli dejó escapar una sonora carcajada al ver la mirada insólita que puso Thranduil al ver el beso.

Finalmente al cabo de algunos instantes, Legolas y Aragorn nuevamente se separaron.

-¡Que vivan los novios! Se escuchó gritar a Elledan y Elrohir al mismo tiempo, provocando un apenas perceptible sonrojo en Legolas y una cálida sonrisa en Aragorn.

Tan pronto como termino la ceremonia, el gran salón comenzó a ser desalojado, pues en dicha estancia solo permanecerían los amigos y familiares de la pareja; sin embargo, miles de postres habían sido preparados para ser distribuidos por todo el reino.

Una vez que dicho salón estuvo nuevamente vacío, fueron colocadas varias mesas y sillas alrededor, justo a mitad de la estancia, ya predispuestos había dos tronos, en donde Aragorn y Legolas tomaron asiento. Casi en seguida, de nuevo la música comenzó a sonar, y los empleados comenzaron a hacer llegar el banquete.

-Debo confesarte Estel, me siento extraño al ser yo quien este sentado en un trono, usualmente y como imaginaras, siempre es mi padre el que yace en uno. Confeso Legolas robando una sonrisa, de su ya ahora marido.

-Pues en ese caso, será mejor que te acostumbres, desde ahora eres mi esposo, y por lo tanto eso te convierte en gobernante de Gondor. Comento Aragorn.

La festividad transcurrió sin mayor problema, melodías alegres y rítmicas se dejaron escuchar durante toda la fiesta, todos se divertían al ver a Merry y Pippin bailando, incluso Galadriel y Celeborn quienes alegres reían (y para sorpresa de todos Thranduil también gozaba de la fiesta). Pronto, la gran mayoría de los presentes ya se encontraba bailando; todos rieron al ver que Elledan y Elrohir sacaban a bailar a su padre, de igual forma quedaron atónitos al presenciar como Galadriel le concedía una pieza de baile a Gimli.

Continuando con el juego, entre todos lograron convencer a Legolas de lanzar el ramo (improvisado, ya que para empezar, el elfo ni siquiera portaba uno) mayor fue el regocijo de los presentes, al ver que había sido Sam quien atrapara las flores.

-¡Ya es un hecho! Exclamo Frodo feliz y divertido. –Definitivamente te casaras querido Sam.

-Debo admitir mi señor Frodo, mucho me gustaría que así fuese. Respondió el mencionado.

-¡Huuuu…! Y todos sabemos con quién. Comento Merry de la misma forma.

-Para mí que el señor Legolas lo hizo a propósito. Opino Pippin.

-Para ser sincero, no quiero ser yo el único casado de la compañía. Confeso Legolas guiñándole un ojo a Sam.

Luego de eso la fiesta siguió tan animadamente como antes, pasadas algunas horas después, finalmente la pareja decidió retirarse a descansar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres permanecer un rato más en la fiesta? Cuestiono Legolas a su esposo.

-Sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que nuestros amigo organizaran todo esto para nosotros pero, el hecho de que los dos últimos días fuesen tan agitados, me hace desear retirarme ya. Confeso el montaras.

-De acuerdo mi señor Aragorn, si es lo que desea, supongo que como tu ahora esposo debo seguirte. Respondió el elfo de una forma juguetona robándole una sonrisa al montaraz.

-¡Mi esposo! Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso. Informo Aragorn depositando un dulce beso en los labios del elfo. –Bueno, entonces subamos ya.

-¿Es que ni siquiera te despedirás de tu ada?

-En Gondor se tiene la creencia de que los novios deben retirarse de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie, de esa forma tendrán suerte durante todo el matrimonio.

-Para serte franco, tantas tradiciones comienzan a cansarme. Hizo saber Legolas. –Pero estoy seguro de que mi padre te hará cumplir también con las de Mirkwood, así que es por eso que respetaré las tuyas. Declaro con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y de que tradiciones hablas?

-Ya lo veras por ti mismo Aragorn. Contesto el elfo divertido mientras comenzaba a alejarse de todos en la festividad.

Siguiendo al elfo, Estel subió por las escaleras del palacio, puesto que su nueva alcoba juntos se encontraba hasta el último piso del castillo, pues Aragorn sabiendo cuanto amaba Legolas la naturaleza, solicito que su habitación fuera una con vista al jardín.

Mientras subía por las largas escaleras, Legolas estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, el elfo era completamente consiente de lo que ahora seguía, sellar su matrimonio a través de la intimidad, pero… siendo sincero con el mismo, se encontraba aterrado con la situación, a diferencia de Aragorn, él nunca antes había estado con alguien, y el pensar que no sabría qué hacer, decir, o cómo actuar, lo ponía nervioso. Le preocupaba un sinfín de situaciones, pensaba en que pasaría si Aragorn se disgustaba por algo que el hacía y no debía, y si Estel se burlaba por su inexperiencia, oh si lastimaba a su pareja en el acto, o sencillamente, que ocurriría si a Aragorn no le gustaba su cuerpo o no disfrutaba de intimar con otro varón. Finalmente llegaron a la alcoba, manteniendo su postura elfica y su orgullo, abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar con mucha seguridad, detrás de él entro el montaras.

-¿Legolas…?

-¿Disculpa? Pregunto el elfo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Acabo de decirte que iré al baño a cambiarme, ¿te importa si te dejo un momento solo? Quiso saber el Dunedain.

-No, descuida, te estaré esperando. Contesto hoja verde con una sonrisa escondiendo así sus nervios.

-¡Bien! No tardo.

Una vez que Aragorn hubiese entrado al baño, Legolas observo detenidamente el cuarto, sin duda era muy grande y acogedor, le gusto el hecho de descubrir que algunas enredaderas adornaban las paredes, miro más detenidamente y pudo notar que eran cuatro velas las que mantenían iluminada la habitación. El elfo no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquellas velas eran parte de la decoración o estaban relacionadas con lo que se suponía que debía pasar esa noche. Luego de observar unos segundos por la ventana y respirar el dulce aroma que expedía la naturaleza, Legolas decidió dejarle de dar vueltas a ese asunto, así que intentando autocontrolarse, procedió a quitarse sus finas prendas y cambiarla por tan solo una túnica que ocupaba para dormir, se deshizo también de sus botas y de su corona, para después subir a la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas.

Pasado unos minutos después, Aragorn volvió entrar a la habitación, ya sin la estorbosa armadura, ahora vestía solo un pantalón y una camisa de manta, Legolas pudo percatarse también de que traía un pequeño frasco en una de sus manos.

Cuando Estel vio a su marido subido en la cama, asimilo que este estaba esperándolo para comenzar con su luna de miel, así que imitando a Legolas, él también subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-¿Qué es lo que traes contigo? Cuestiono el joven príncipe queriendo romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Aceite. Contesto sin más el montaras.

-¿Aceite? No pretenderás que lo beba ¿oh si? Cuestiono sorprendido e intrigado el elfo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Respondió Aragorn con una pequeña risa.

Legolas se reprimió mentalmente, ni siquiera habían comenzado y ya había cometido su primer error.

–Es… para prepararte. Declaro Ellesar acercándose aún más al elfo.

-¿Prepararme?

-Así no te hare daño y no te dolerá tanto.

-Entiendo. Contesto Legolas sin más, aunque la última frase lo desconcertó un poco.

Pasados algunos minutos, Aragorn acerco su rostro al de su esposo, pensando en que debía ser uno de los dos el que tomara la iniciativa, de lo contrario se quedarían mirando toda la noche. Lentamente, Estel presiono sus labios con los de Legolas, como había hecho ya muchas veces anteriormente, y al ver que este no le rechazaba, comenzó a intentar profundizar aún más el beso, pretendiendo introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de su pareja.

Legolas por su parte, correspondía a aquella caricia lo mejor que podía, ya que nunca antes había recibido un beso como aquel; finalmente, el elfo logro darse una idea de lo que el humano pretendía, así que decidido a arriesgarse, abrió la boca permitiendo que Estel empujase su lengua dentro. Aquella nueva sensación le pareció extraña en sí, era raro tener algo dentro de su boca moviéndose y explorando cada rincón de ella, pero no podía negar que la calidez que despedía el otro era algo bastante agradable, así que finalmente y un poco más confiado se atrevió a cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

Aragorn tomo esto como una señal de que podía seguir, así que se enderezo un poco sobre la cama para acomodarse de otra forma, esta vez se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del Elfo, quien se hundía cada vez más sobre la cama; así, Legolas quedo recostado sobre la cama con Aragorn sobre él. Transcurrieron algunos minutos más así, entre ardientes besos, los cuales debían interrumpir de vez en cuando para tomar aire. Hasta que finalmente Aragorn se atrevió a ir un poco más haya… así que con audaces manos, intrépidas por el manejo de la espada, Estel comenzó a desamarrar el lazo de la túnica de Legolas, quien al sentir esto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero manteniendo su presunción, no dijo nada.

No paso mucho para que Aragorn consiguiera desatar el nudo, conforme con ello, introdujo su mano dentro de aquella delicada túnica, queriendo sentir el terso torso de su esposo, con gran exquisitez paso sus dedos por el pecho de su consorte, Legolas se tensó ante en toque, pero solo se limitó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos sin decir nada; el dunedain continuo con su labor, el tener al elfo de esa forma bajo él, comenzaba a excitarle, así que pronto fue bajando sus labios de la boca de Legolas a su cuello, comenzando a besarle con algo de desenfreno; para Legolas, ese trato fue demasiado, puesto que en cuanto el heredero de Mirkwood sintió aquel contacto, inmediatamente se sobresaltó temeroso, asustando de igual forma al rey.

-¿Pasa algo…? Pregunto Estel consternado y preocupado de haber lastimado a su marido.

-No. Respondió tajantemente Legolas.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-Sabes que no pero… tú también eres consciente de que no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres ¿verdad?

-Eso ya lo sé.

-¿Seguro? Porque no veo que respondas a mis caricias.

\- ¿Acaso pretendes decirme que no sirvo en la intimidad? Pregunto Legolas enfadado, aunque el verdadero enfado solo venia de sí mismo, pues él también se cuestionaba como es que no podía con una situación tan "normal" para muchos.

-Legolas… bien sabes que no es a lo que me refiero. Indico el mortal sentándose nuevamente en la cama y quedando frente a su pareja. –Pero si aún no estás listo para esto, lo entenderé, no tienes porqué forzarte.

-¡Si! ¡Si tengo! Respondió frustrado el elfo volviéndose a sentar. –Realmente deseo hacer esto contigo Aragorn, es solo que….

-Es solo que… ¿qué? Pregunto comprensivo Estel.

-¡Olvídalo! Si quieres continuar, adelante. Exclamo hoja verde desviando la mirada.

-Escucha, ahora somos esposos, siempre confiaste en mi cuando éramos solo amigos, pues bien, sigue haciéndolo…

Antes de hablar, Legolas dejó escapar un gran suspiro, y finalmente se atrevió a confesarlo.

-Jamás me he sentido intimidado por nadie ni nada en toda mi vida, y hay realmente muy pocas cosas que me asustan pero…. esta situación me…

-¿Te…?

-¡ME ATERRA! ¿Bien? Confeso finalmente el príncipe de Mirkwood.

Aragorn se acercó a él y tiernamente paso uno de sus brazos por detrás del elfo en un cálido abrazo.

-Legolas, no es vergüenza sentir miedo, y el que tu primera vez te cause temor es completamente normal, eso no quiere decir que no funciones como amante, solo quiere decir que necesitas más tiempo.

-¡¿Más tiempo?! ¡Tengo casi 600 años! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más?!

-Eso lo sabrás tú, tu cuerpo te dirá cuando estés listo, mientras tanto nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas, ni siquiera yo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabré? ¿Oh qué pasará si nunca lo estoy? Cuestiono alterado el elfo.

-Lo estarás algún día, por lo pronto yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites ¿de acuerdo? Prometió Aragorn reconfortando a su esposo.

-Justo ahora preferiría estar peleando con un Uruk-hai. Confeso Legolas haciendo reír al montaraz. -¿Y que se supone entonces que haremos en nuestra noche de bodas? Pregunto sarcástico a su consorte.

-Yo imagino que dormir. Respondió divertido Elessar.

-Realmente lamento no haberte podido complacer esta noche. Se lamentó Legolas volviéndose a cerrar su túnica.

En ese momento Aragorn tuvo una idea.

-Se me ocurre una forma de hacer que tu cuerpo empiece a despertar. Hizo saber el mortal.

-¿Y cuál es? Pregunto curioso el elfo.

-¿Alguna vez te has tocado?

Legolas frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Tocado?

-Me refiero a que… ¿si alguna vez te has tocado para conseguir placer? Pregunto finalmente Aragorn apenado.

-No. Respondió Legolas con las mejillas encendidas. -¿Por qué?

-Tocarte es una forma de conocer y explorar tu cuerpo, no es malo hacerlo, aun cuando es solo por curiosidad.

-Realmente no me sentiría cómodo acariciándome a mí mismo solo por complacer un pasional deseo.

-Entiendo. Contesto Aragorn con una sincera sonrisa. –Iba a proponerte que lo experimentaras por primera vez esta noche.

Legolas lo medito por un momento, no era tan mala idea, bueno, eso claro si sus nervios no volvían a traicionarlo.

-….De acuerdo. Acepto finalmente luego de pensarlo un momento mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente al lado de Estel.

-¿Seguro?

El elfo respondió afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza.

-Escucha, si te incomodo con esto solo házmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…

-Te prometo que esto no te dolerá, solo relájate ¿bien?

-¿Qué debo hacer? Pregunto apenado Legolas muy bajito.

-Solo has lo que sientas ¿de acuerdo? Hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas no te juzgare. Prometió Elessar dándole confianza a su pareja. –Si no te inquieta, puedes sentarte sobre mí. Sugirió.

Con un poco de nervios, Legolas se levantó de su lugar y, aunque un poco inseguro, se sentó sobre Aragorn y apoyo sus manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de su esposo. Por algunos segundos se quedaron mirando, solo disfrutando del momento mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro, finalmente Aragorn depósito un tierno beso en los delicados labios del elfo.

-Te amo. Le dijo una vez que se hubieron separado, robando una sonrisa a su consorte.

Con el permiso del joven elfo, Aragorn se tomó la libertad de introducir su mano dentro de los leggins de Legolas, comenzó así a tocar muy sutilmente su virilidad.

La primera reacción de Legolas ante aquel tacto fue de repliego, cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro al cuello de Estel. Al ver esto, Aragorn lo tranquilizo de inmediato pasando su mano libre sobre la espalda del elfo de forma consoladora.

-Ssssh… confía en mí. Le susurro cariñosamente.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Aragorn sintió a su pareja relajarse, por lo que de forma un poco más firme tomo su miembro entre su mano. La reacción que Legolas tuvo ante aquel toque sorprendió al montaras, pues esta vez en lugar de inquietarse, el elfo dejo escapar involuntariamente un pequeño gemino de placer (lo cual apeno un poco al príncipe).

Satisfecho con la reacción, Estel comenzó a masajear lentamente el miembro viril de su esposo de forma suave y delicada, sin precipitarse a nada para no asustar a su inexperto cónyuge.

Para Legolas esa sensación era completamente nueva, jamás había sentido algo parecido, todo su cuerpo lo sentía debilitarse con aquellas caricias; sin embargo, no era algo que le incomodara, ese toque no era uno repugnante como del que había sido víctima hacía apenas unas horas por el aldeano, todo lo contrario, las caricias que Aragorn le propiciaba, hacían su corazón arder en felicidad.

-Haaa…mhg…... Era lo único que en ese momento salía de los labios del elfo, quien esta vez mantenía su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Aragorn, mientras que sus brazos se habían movido rodeando con ellos al hombre.

Elessar continuo con su labor, aunque con cada segundo que pasaba, el ritmo de su mano se aceleraba y podía sentir como el miembro de su consorte se endurecía cada vez más.

Pronto, Legolas debió aferrarse con ambas manos a la espalda del mortal enterrando en esta un poco sus uñas, mientras que cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir una sensación completamente embriagante que se apodero de todo su cuerpo, era como un calor que lo quemaba por dentro pero que al mismo tiempo le causaba un inmenso placer, sentía como si estuviese a punto de explotar en muchas piezas.

-¡A…Aragon! ¿Qué me haces? ¡ARAGORN! Exclamo el elfo extasiado por todo ese sentimiento.

-No te contengas. Solicito Estel al comenzar a sentir sienta "sustancia" pegajosa entre sus dedos, y con estas palabras, aumento el ritmo de su mano llevando así al elfo a alcanzar su clímax.

-¡AAH! Exclamo Legolas terminando en la palma de su esposo; para el joven príncipe fue una completa explosión de emociones, sintió su vista nublarse en el placer y se sentía como si hubiese viajado a las mismas estrellas.

Se quedó por algunos instantes con su cabeza inmersa en el pecho de Aragorn mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tranquilo, lo que acabas de experimentar es un orgasmo, es algo completamente normal. Le tranquilizo Estel.

Pasado algunos minutos, Legolas nuevamente se reincorporo ya mucho más tranquilo. Cuando Aragon se volvió a mirarlo, se enterneció al ver al elfo con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando regular nuevamente su respiración.

-¿Estas bien? Cuestiono Elessar preocupado.

-Si. Se limitó a contestar el elfo.

-Hasta que estés listo para pasar a otro nivel, podemos hacer esto cuantas veces quieras. Prometió Aragorn con una sonrisa.

-Realmente no creo que eso sea necesario aunque… Gracias… realmente…me fue grato. Confeso Legolas completamente avergonzado y con una tímida sonrisa.

La respuesta de Aragorn ante aquellas palabras fue besar a su consorte.

-De acuerdo, ahora si deberíamos dormir. Indico el montaraz.

-No voy a discutir eso. Secundo el elfo, quien después de aquello había quedado exhausto como hacía mucho no recordaba estarlo.

Así que luego de que Aragorn se limpiara y de que Legolas se cambiara, ambos esposos entraron nuevamente a la cama, y al cabo de algunos minutos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lamento haberlos dejado con la emoción nwn, ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Legolas aun no se sentía listo para entregar su cuerpo? (bueno, no completo XD) pero más adelante, lo prometo ;)

Posdata: Sigan comentando que les ha parecido el capítulo :D espero que la siguiente actualización sea esta misma semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**UN INESPERADA VISITA**

La mañana siguiente llego pronto, Aragorn despertó con los rayos del sol en sus ojos, inmediatamente recordó lo acontecido un día antes, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar que ahora se encontraba casado con el elfo más bello y codiciado de su pueblo, inmediatamente se giró en la cama para ver a su consorte, aunque su sorpresa fue grande al ver que en la cama solo se encontraba él, así que rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a voltear por la habitación buscando alguna señal de su consorte.

-No me he ido aun, por si te lo preguntabas. Hizo saber Legolas sobresaltando al dunedain.

-¿En dónde estabas? Pregunto curioso el mortal girándose a ver a su esposo, que en ese momento entraba por el balcón de la habitación.

-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha gustado ver a la naturaleza despertar, y desde este balcón puedo ver completo el ambiente de Gondor; escuchaba los árboles hablar cuando me di cuenta de que te habías despertado ya.

-¿Y qué es lo que te dicen? Pregunto Estel interesado, pues desde hacía mucho conocía a aquel inmortal, como para saber que escuchar los susurros de los árboles era uno de sus mayores placeres.

-Los árboles están inquietos, agitan sus hojas alegres…están felices.

-¿Ha si? ¿Y por qué?

-Ellos disfrutan de tener a un elfo viviendo en Minas Tirith, les gusta que este aquí.

-Entonces yo comparto su felicidad. Aseguro Elessar. –No puedo estar más contento de saber que te tengo a mi lado ahora y para siempre.

Con la respuesta, el elfo dejo escapar una sonrisa embelesada, a veces las palabras del mortal le parecían más cálidas que los rayos del mismo sol.

Justo en ese momento, algunos murmullos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta; a pesar de que eran solo murmullos, esas voces fueron oídas por los agudos oídos del elfo y el buen sentido del oído tan desarrollado del dunedain.

-Toca tú. Se escuchó decir a Sam.

-Yo no voy a tocar, y si los interrumpo a mitad de… bueno, que tal si los interrumpo. Decía Merry.

-¿Y si aún no se han vestido? Esa era la voz de Pippin.

-Son unos cobardes.

"Frodo" Pensaron Legolas y Aragorn al escucharlo hablar.

-Su amigo tiene razón, ¿Qué es lo peor que podamos encontrar? Reconocieron de inmediato a Elledan.

-Lo peor es que Legolas aun este desnudo. Y esa era la voz de Elrohir.

"Muy bien ¡suficiente!" pensó Legolas e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué yo que? Pregunto sobresaltando a los hobbits y avergonzando a los gemelos.

-¡Mi señor Legolas! Exclamo nervioso Sam.

-De…Decíamos que tu ada ha solicitado que estés listo para partir esta tarde. Indico Elrohir intentando encubrir las palabras de hace un momento.

-¡Muy bien! Pueden decirle a mi padre que lo estaré. Aseguró mirando en complicidad a Aragorn. –Y por cierto…estoy vestido desde antes que saliera el sol. Dijo sonrojando a sus amigos que prácticamente salieron huyendo de ahí.

Para cuando Legolas cerró nuevamente la puerta de su habitación, Aragorn ya se había levantado.

-Tomare un baño y comenzare con todos los preparativos para partir. Informo el hombre.

-Y es mejor que yo baje. Indico Legolas. –Si conozco a mi padre, seguramente ya estará despierto y poniendo el castillo entero de cabeza.

Aragorn dejó escapar una de sus alegres risas al escuchar esto.

-De acuerdo. Dijo aun riendo. –Bajare en unos minutos más, por lo pronto ¿crees poder hacerte cargo de todo tu solo?

-Por años fui yo quien dirigió las patrullas de mi padre, no me subestimes Aragorn. Respondió el elfo mientras salía de la habitación.

Apenas bajo, se encontró con que los altos elfos ya se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor; Galadriel conversaba animadamente con su esposo Celeborn y con Lord Elrond; a su vez, su adar charlaba con Gimli… "¡¿GIMLI?!" Pensó desconcertadamente Legolas al percatarse de esto, e inmediatamente se acercó a donde estaban.

-Buenos días. Saludo cortés el príncipe reverenciando a los presentes.

Los cuales respondieron de igual forma correspondiendo la formalidad. De inmediato Legolas se acercó a su padre y a su mejor amigo.

-Espero que no deba verme en la necesidad de intervenir en alguna riña entre ustedes dos. Dijo mirando a Gimli y a Thranduil.

-De ninguna forma, mis principios no admiten armar un escándalo en el reino de mi hijo al otro día de su boda. Aclaro Thranduil con actitud ofendida. –Además tengo entendido que Gimli es tu amigo, así que no veo porque habría de haber alguna disputa.

Al escuchar esto, Legolas no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro, ¿realmente era su padre el que hablaba? ¿Oh Sauron lo había poseído mientras dormía?

Al percatarse de la mirada confundida que portaba su hijo, Thranduil volvió a hablar.

-Comprendo tu sorpresa. Dijo con su siempre aristocrática voz. –Pero debo admitir que aunque en un principio tenía la intención de tan solo ignorar al señor enano, tengo que aceptar que es grato encontrar a alguien que comparte mi idea de que eres un joven impertinente.

-¿Debo suponer entonces que mi padre y mi amigo han formado una alianza contra mí? Pregunto Legolas con una ceja levantada.

Gimli dejó escapar una sonora carcajada al escuchar esto.

-No lo tome de esa forma mi señor elfo, pero justamente ahora tu padre me narraba tus travesuras de cuando eras niño, todavía más niño, y debo admitir que solo confirman mi pensar de que eres un travieso e inquieto elfin. Hizo saber Gimli mientras continuaba riendo.

-Un travieso e inquieto elfin que te gano en una competencia de bebida. Contesto Legolas triunfante.

-Bien jugado señor elfo. Admitió Gimli dejando de reír y cambiando su rostro por uno de seriedad.

Justamente en ese momento Gandalf entro a la habitación.

-¡Muy buenos días sus majestades! Saludo cordialmente el mago.

-Buenos días. Respondieron todos los presentes.

-Es extraño, creí que Pippin sería uno de los primeros en estar aquí listo para desayunar. Hizo saber Gandalf robándoles una sonrisa a todos.

-Y de hecho ya lo estaba, cuando llegue él y los demás hobbits ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Informo Lord Elrond. –Pero me parece que mis hijos les han pedido a los medianos que les dieran un recorrido por el palacio.

-¡Ohoh! Exclamo Gandalf luego de pensar por algunos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre? pregunto Celeborn intrigado.

-Es solo que no pienso que los gemelos y los hobbits sean una muy buena combinación. Confeso el mago recordando que Elledan y Elrohir se habían hecho de cierta fama de imprudentes e indiscretos, mientras que por su parte los hobbits eran curiosos y aventureros. –Aunque a decir verdad, me preocuparía aún más si Aragorn y Legolas estuvieran con ellos. Concluyo Mithrandil mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa.

-Me temo que en eso debo apoyarte, para serte franco, me sorprende que Rivendell sigua de pie luego de tener viviendo a ellos cuatro juntos por 20 años. Dijo Lord Elrond provocando la risa de todos.

-¿Como la vez que accidentalmente metimos un huargo a tu despacho? Pregunto Elrohir inocentemente.

-¿Oh la vez que cambiamos el vino por un tónico tuyo y todos vomitaron la mayor parte del día? Dijo Elledan, que en ese momento llegaba al lado de su gemelo y los medianos.

-¡¿Intoxicaron a los elfos de Rivendell?! Cuestiono sorprendido Pippin.

-¡Wow! Tenemos tanto que aprender de ustedes. Exclamo Merry impresionado.

Por su parte Frodo y Sam dejaron escapar una pequeña sonrisa que intentaron disimular al enterarse de aquellas "travesuras".

-¡JA! ¿Ni quién lo diría mi señor Legolas? Menos aun con esa carita de inocente que portas. Exclamo divertido Gimli.

-Ahora veo que Elledan y Elrohir no me contaban todo en sus cartas ¿verdad? Interrogo Thranduil apenando un poco a los tres jóvenes elfos.

-Pero acéptalo ada, aun así nos quieres. Dijo Aragorn que en ese momento iba entrando al comedor.

-Eso es algo que tampoco puedo negar. Admitió Elrond.

-Ah propósito, yo deseaba saber ¿han pensado ya como es que llegaremos al Bosque Negro? Pregunto Gandalf.

-Pensaba partir esta misma tarde, mucho antes de que se oculte el sol, de esa forma podremos conseguir llegar a un sitio seguro para acampar y pasar la noche antes de que está caiga sobre nosotros. Indico Elessar. –También tenía planeado llevar una comitiva para que protegiese a sus majestades, será un viaje de 20 días, y en el transcurso de nuestro viaje es obvio que llamaremos la atención al ser tantos, me temo por lo tanto que podamos ser blancos de algunos orcos.

-¡Por mi mejor! De otra forma no sería un verdadero viaje sin alguna que otra de estas criaturas. Dijo Gimli.

-Temo decepcionarlo mi señor enano, pero me temo que he pedido ya que algunos de mis soldados vengan esta tarde para escotarlos hasta mis dominios. Hizo saber Thranduil.

Situación que sorprendió a varios, aunque realmente no era del total desagrado el hecho de ser escoltados por elfos, oh al menos eso es lo que les pareció a los medianos, porque en el caso de Gimli, Legolas, Ellesar y Elrohir, no fue muy grato escuchar esto (en especial los últimos tres puesto que toda su vida habían lidiado con viajar entre comitivas).

-Bien, en ese caso yo no veo inconveniente mi señor Thranduil. Contesto Aragorn. –Tan pronto se nos una Faramir junto con nuestro señor Eömer y nuestra señora de Rohan, podemos proceder a desayunar y después organizar nuestra partida.

Al poco tiempo de que Aragorn diera la orden, Faramir se reunió con ellos en el comedor al igual que Eömer y Eöwyn, así que procedieron a tomar el desayuno.

Ya casi todos habían terminado de desayunar, cuando uno de los guardias del castillo entro buscando a Aragorn.

-¡Majestad! Creo que tiene visitas. Informó el guardia haciendo una reverencia. –Hay alguien que lo busca afuera mi señor.

-¿Y quién es? Pregunto curioso Estel.

-Bueno, hay un pequeño ejército de elfos afuera de su palacio.

-¿Cómo dices? Pregunto asombrado el rey.

-Puede comprobarlo por usted mismo mi rey.

Así que eso hizo, Aragorn se levantó de su lugar y se asomó por uno de los ventanales del comedor que daban al patio, aunque detrás de él, todos sus amigos también, incluso Pippin y Gimli, quienes aún no terminaban de comer, dejaron sus platos por ver que ocurría.

Justo y como el guardia había dicho, un pequeño ejército de 15 elfos estaba formado a las puertas del castillo vistiendo una característica armadura dorada mostrando de donde provenían.

-Tú los llamaste ¿cierto? Interrogo Legolas a su padre.

-Es obvio ¿no? te dije que había solicitado ser escoltado hasta nuestro reino. Respondió Thranduil con su siempre serena pose.

-Mi señor Aragorn, alguien pide verle. Volvió a hablar el guardia.

-¿Quién lo solicita?

-Es una mujer mi señor, al parecer una elfa.

Al oír esto, los cuadro hobbits, los tres jóvenes elfos, al igual que los mortales se voltearon a mirar entre si confundidos.

-Está bien, hazla pasar, la recibiré en el salón principal. Indico el rey.

-Si mi señor. Y con estas palabras el guardia volvió a salir.

-¿Me acompañas? Como mi consorte creo que lo ideal sería que tú también estés presente. Pregunto Aragorn a Legolas.

-Por supuesto, aunque ya que mi padre fue quien convoco a esta comitiva, creo que el también debería acompañarnos. Contesto el príncipe.

-Concuerdo con eso, y en ese caso voy con ustedes. Respondió Thranduil.

Así el rey de Gondor al lado de su marido y del rey de los Elfos Silvanos, se dirigieron al gran salón, mientras que todos los demás (a excepción de Lord Elrond, Celeborn y Galadriel) no resistieron la curiosidad y corrieron a pegarse detrás de la puerta para oír.

Al entrar a la estancia principal, se percataron de que en efecto había una joven elfa esperándoles, solo que la sorpresa fue descubrir de quien se trataba...

-¡¿Tauriel…?! Exclamo Legolas paralizado y sin poder creerlo.

-Majestades. Respondió la elfa con una reverencia.

-Alto, eres una de mis mejores amigas, no tienes porqué reverenciarnos. Indico Legolas acercándose hasta donde estaba su vieja amiga. -¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un poco más de 60 años que no te veo ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Bueno, si realmente quieres saber… cuando me entere de que no planeabas volver a Mirkwood, yo también me fui, por 60 años estuve viviendo con los elfos de las costas; pero luego de que me enterrase de que nuevamente los poderes de Sauron se esparcían por la tierra media, decidí volver al Boque Negro para verte, pero tu padre me hizo saber que te habías embarcado en una misión para destruir el anillo único; tenía la esperanza de volver a verte, por eso es que me quede, además tu padre me pidió que regresara a mi antiguo puesto como capitana de la guardia, así que acepte.

-¿Quieres decir que serás tú quien nos escolte de vuelta hasta Mirkwood? Cuestiono Legolas.

-Así es, yo le pedí personalmente que fuese específicamente ella la que nos escoltara. Informo Thranduil. –La verdad pensé que te daría gusto verla de nuevo.

Legolas sonrió con la explicación de su padre.

-Me parece que no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Hizo saber Aragorn acercándose a su pareja.

-Cierto, disculpa. Dijo Legolas percatándose de que era verdad. –Estel, ella es Tauriel, la joven de la que te hablé, además de mi única amiga en Mirkwood. Tauriel, él es Aragorn Estel, rey de Gondor y…mi esposo. La última parte la dijo tomando la mano de Ellesar.

-Un placer conocerle majestad. Dijo Tauriel con una reverencia. –Y realmente los felicito a ambos.

-Muchas gracias, y lo mismo digo, es un verdadero placer conocer a tan buena amiga de Legolas. Respondió Aragorn correspondiendo la cortesía.

-Bien, danos unos momentos más y en seguida estaremos de vuelta para poder partir. Hizo saber Thranduil.

-Por supuesto, si no hay inconveniente, los esperare aquí. Respondió Tauriel.

Cuando el hombre y los otros dos elfos se acercaron a la puerta dispuestos a salir de la habitación, el correr de varios pies al otro lado de esta hizo reír a Legolas y al dunedain.

-Bueno, por lo visto ya escucharon. Dijo Aragorn volviendo a entrar al comedor.

Las palabras de su amigo apenaron a todos, haciendo reír a Galadriel, Elrond e incluso a Celeborn.

-Alisten entonces todo lo que necesiten para nuestro viaje. Pidió el montaraz. –Saldremos en dos horas.

-Pero no he terminado de comer. Hizo saber Pippin ganándose un golpe de su primo.

-Descuida, estaremos listos para entonces. Prometió Eömer.

Después de eso, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones para empacar con ayuda de uno de los empleados de Aragorn, el cual dio la orden de que asistieran a sus amigos en todo lo que necesitaran.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto de tener sirvientes. Hizo saber Merry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo más :3, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)

¡Yeih! Se acerca la boda en Mirwood n.n ¿Cómo piensan que será? Uuh! Además Tauriel ha aparecido :P (mejor dicho reaparecido) ¿creen que Aragorn sea celoso?

Subiré el próximo capítulo el Martes, prometido :D así que esperen la continuación nwn.


	10. Chapter 10

**RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

En menos de dos horas, ya todos se encontraban con su equipaje listo y dispuesto para partir, llevaban bastantes provisiones de alimento y agua (e incluso algo de vino) sobre una carreta jalada por dos caballos, tres más llevaban seis carpas para que ahí pudieran pasar las noches.

Fue así como tan pronto todos estuvieron listos, a cada uno de ellos se les brindo un caballo; a excepción de Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry, ya que a ellos se les ofreció un poney adecuado a su tamaño, el que tampoco acepto un caballo, fue Gimli, así que Legolas propuso que una vez más viajara detrás de él.

-Realmente agradezco su oferta mi señor elfo, y la aceptaré gustoso siempre que Aragorn no tenga inconveniente. Dijo el enano.

-Por supuesto que no Gimli, además sé que sería muy grato para Legolas que lo acompañaras. Respondió el montaraz.

Así fue como esa misma tarde la agrupación partió, aunque este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el reino de Gondor, puesto que diversos aldeanos salieron a despedir a sus reyes entre aplausos y gritos.

Durante el camino, ocho de los 16 guerreros elfos iban a la cabeza de la comitiva, detrás de estos cabalgaban los altos elfos (Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond y Thranduil) quienes conversaban entre sí, detrás de estos conversando animadamente iban Aragorn, al lado de Legolas y Gimli, además de Elledan y Elrohir, en tercer lugar venían Eömer junto a Faramir y Eöwyn (la gran mayoría, ya se había percatado de que Faramir y Eöwyn pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero preferían seguir sin decir nada). Atrás de ellos montaban los hobbits al lado de Gandalf que jugaban y bromeaban entre ellos, y por último los restantes soldados elfos, entre ellos Tauriel.

Por algunas horas, la compañía continuó con su camino, hasta que finalmente el sol se ocultó tras las montañas, así que Aragorn indico que era un buen momento para detenerse y descansar. Así lo hicieron, mientras que Legolas, Gimli, Eömer, Faramir, Elledan y Elrohir se encargaban de levantar las tiendas, Aragorn, Eöwyn y los cuatro medianos, se encargaron de hacer la cena.

Dado que eran solo seis tiendas las que había, se vieron en la necesidad de compartir, así que luego de cenar, Celeborn, Thranduil y Elrond durmieron en la primera, Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry en la segunda, Elledan, Elrohir, Eömer y Gandalf en otra, la siguiente fue para Legolas, Gimli, Faramir y Aragorn, la tercera quedo destinada para las únicas tres mujeres que los acompañaban, Galadriel, Eöwyn y Tauriel, y finalmente, la última y más grande se reservó para todos los soldados del Bosque Negro, los cuales harían guardia por la noche, se dividieron en dos grupos los cuales cambiarían durante el transcurso de la velada.

La noche estaba ya bien entrada, y la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor; Tauriel era parte de la primera guardia, por lo que se encontraba aun despierta y subida sobre uno de los árboles mirando desde ahí que todo estuviese en orden. Pero justo en ese momento un pequeño ruido entre las ramas la hizo voltear inmediatamente, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a algunas ramas moviéndose pero no vio a nadie más, por lo que pensó que seguramente había sido algún ave y no le dio mayor importancia; pero justo cuando la elfa Sindar volvió a voltearse, alguien le apuntaba con una daga.

-¡ME HAS ASUSTADO! Reclamo Tauriel a su viejo amigo.

De pie frente a ella se encontraba Legolas, juguetonamente apuntándole con su daga.

-¿Acaso 60 años lejos de mi te hicieron lenta? Bufo el elfo volviendo a guardar su arma.

-Por lo visto no recuerdas que tú siempre fuiste el único que podía sorprenderme, es por eso que nos volvimos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, recuerdo que yo gustaba de entrenar en los salones de arquería, un día mientras entrenaba te vi acercarte, no te conocía y en ese entonces era muy tímido, así que me escondí, pase casi una hora mirándote entrenar, quede impresionado por tu manera de disparar, así que finalmente me atreví a salir y me acerque a ti con la intención de felicitarte, pero en cuanto dije hola, tu dejaste escapar un grito y luego caíste de espaldas. Narro Legolas recordando el acontecimiento mientras ambos reían.

-Era la primera vez que alguien conseguía pillarme en toda mi vida ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Cuestiono Tauriel sonriente.

Legolas rio aún más al escuchar esto.

-Y por cierto ¿Cómo conseguiste escabullirte hasta aquí sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta? Pregunto Tauriel sorprendida.

-Te sorprendería descubrir todo lo que un par de gemelos me enseñaron durante mi estadía en Rivendell. Hizo saber Legolas con un pícaro gesto.

-Es bueno ver que en 60 años, ni siquiera la guerra por el anillo consiguió cambiar tu inquieta personalidad. Respondió la elfa entre risas.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio descansando en una rama por algunos minutos, hasta que Tauriel volvió a hablar.

-Hoy por primera vez pude sentir lo mismo que tu debiste haber sentido cuando me mirabas interactuar con Kili. Confeso la elfa.

Esto desconcertó un poco a Legolas quien le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me refiero a ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más… Respondió la Elfa con un suspiro.

-Es que yo…. ¿yo aún te gusto? Pregunto el elfo atónito.

-Jamás dejaste de gustarme. Admitió Tauriel. –Es solo que…luego de lo que paso con tu padre, te vi fuera de mi alcance y temí lastimarme a mí misma y a ti si me encaprichaba contigo. Ahora entiendo que fui muy cobarde al renunciar a ti tan fácilmente. Hizo saber la elfa mientras escalaba al árbol continuo.

Legolas la siguió, igualmente trepando.

-Creo que ambos lo fuimos, yo tampoco tuve el valor de pelear por ti. Dijo el joven príncipe sin dejar de subir al árbol.

-Sin embargo si lo tuviste para luchar por Aragorn.

-Tauriel…

-Descuida. Lo tranquilizo la elfa. –Hay que aceptarlo, quizás no era nuestro destino estar juntos.

-Pudimos estarlo.

-Si, tal vez en otra vida y en otro mundo. Dijo Tauriel sonriendo.

-Lamento no poder corresponderte ahora…

-Lo sé, tú amas a Aragorn, y por lo que me dijo tu padre, él te ama profundamente a ti.

-Debes pensar que es una locura el hecho de que haya terminado enamorándome de un mortal y más siendo ambos varones.

-No te voy a negar que al principio me sorprendió; sin embargo, entiendo bien que el amor no respeta razas, y por lo visto tampoco sexos. Respondió Tauriel con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Para serte sincero, nunca creí que un mortal consiguiera robar mi corazón, cuando estoy a su lado mi mundo entero gira alrededor de Estel, jamás me había sentido así con nadie. Confeso el elfo mirando a la nada.

Ante tal confesión, Tauriel bajo su mirar, Legolas lo noto.

-Perdón, yo no quise…

-Tranquilo… estás enamorado y es completamente entendible. Dijo la joven comprensiva. –Puede que en algún momento estuve enamorada de ti pero… por sobre todo esta nuestra amistad, y es demasiado valiosa para mí como para perderla mellon, créeme cuando te digo que lo que más ansió es tu felicidad. Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar a alguien que te amé tanto. Comento Tauriel sinceramente.

-Gracias… por todo. Respondió Legolas con una amplia sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Dijo su amiga abrazando al elfo más joven.

Legolas correspondió el afecto, permanecieron así por algunos segundos más hasta que Tauriel se separó.

-Espero que tu marido no quiera golpearme por esto. Dijo haciendo reír al príncipe.

-Yo también lo espero. Respondió divertido.

Luego de eso, ambos bajaron del árbol en donde se encontraban subidos y Legolas volvió a entrar a su tienda mientras que Tauriel también entro a la suya dispuesta a dormir.

-¿En dónde estabas? Pregunto su esposo un poco adormilado, cuando Legolas se metió en la cama con él.

-Trepaba por entre los árboles con Tauriel. Respondió Legolas sin más.

-¿Y por qué con ella? Pregunto Aragorn ya un poco más despierto.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, fue grato poder conversar un poco con ella, ¿por qué?

-Por nada. Contesto Estel volviéndose a acomodar en la cama. -¿Pero por qué debieron apartarse de todos para hablar? Pregunto enderezándose un poco.

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado trepar, y a ella también, recordábamos como jugábamos antes. Explico el joven príncipe. -¿Acaso estas celoso? Pregunto con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡¿Yo celoso?! ¡Claro que no! Respondió el montaraz.

-Es bueno escucharlo, entonces no te importara saber que ambos entramos al rio a nadar desnudos. Dijo el elfo (queriéndole jugar a su marido una pequeña broma).

-¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?! Cuestiono Aragorn enderezándose completamente y de inmediato en la cama.

Acción que hizo que Legolas se comenzara a reír bajamente con esa dulce risa que deleitaba a todo el que la escuchaba.

-¿Acaso quieres despertar a Gimli y Faramir? Cuestiono el elfo tranquilizando a su consorte. -¿Con que no estas celoso? Pregunto el joven sarcástico y cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo me atrapaste, lo estoy, pero es solo porqué realmente temo poder perderte, después de todo, a los ojos de tu reino nuestro matrimonio aún no ha sido sellado, así que tu aun podrías dejarme si lo deseas, sé que alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella y me pregunto si esos sentimientos podrían volver a renacer.

-Si mi señor Aragorn, mañana mismo Tauriel y yo planeamos escaparnos y casarnos en secreto. Bufo el elfo sarcástico mientras se giraba a mirar a su consorte. –….Sabes que no sería capaz. Dijo nuevamente ya hablando en serio. –Yo te amo Aragorn, no estaría aquí si no fuese así, deseo compartir el resto de tu vida estando a tu lado. Aseguro Legolas mientras besaba tiernamente a Ellesar en los labios.

Con el acto, Aragorn giro sobre si, posicionándose sobre el elfo.

-No puedes culparme, tengo al más codiciado y hermoso elfo de toda la tierra media entre mis brazos. Dijo provocando que su consorte se sonrojara.

Acto seguido paso una de sus manos dulcemente por el rostro del elfo y beso nuevamente sus labios, aunque esta vez un poco más apasionado. Cuando ambos se separaron, Aragorn regreso a su posición y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas, dejando un poco desconcertado a Legolas.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Estel notando la confundida mirada que tenía su pareja.

-Nada…solo que pensé que….

-¿Qué intentaría tomarte? Pregunto Aragorn.

-Para ser sincero, sí, eso pensé.

-Prometí esperarte todo el tiempo que necesitaras Legolas, y así lo hare. Aseguro el mortal con una reconfortante sonrisa. –Así que…buenas noches. Dijo acomodándose nuevamente para dormir.

Para Legolas, aquella acción fue una que realmente lo conmovió, pues el hombre renunciaba a sus propios deseos por asegurar el bienestar de él, cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera tomado sin preguntarle si quiera si quería o no, después de todo estaba consciente de que la gran mayoría de los mortales darían lo que fuera por estar con un eldar; sin embargo, Aragorn era diferente.

Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados, mientras que esta vez, fue Legolas quien se atrevió a abrazar al mortal.

Mientras tanto; algunos metros alejados del campamento montado por la compañía, dos pares de ojos miraban atentamente y en silencio los movimientos de cada uno de ellos, escondidos en el penetrante y obscuro manto de la obscuridad.

-Tal vez puedamos hacer caer a Gondor sin si quiera acercarnos a él. Se escuchó decir a una voz en un lenguaje no muy usual.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? Pregunto otra voz en el mismo idioma, el de Mordor.

-Si el rey cae, su reino lo hará con él… Respondió el huargo sonriendo sádicamente.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Me gustaría aprovechar este capítulo para agradecerle sus rewiens, créame que en verdad me da mucho gusto saber lo que piensan de esta historia, y me da mucha más alegría siempre que veo que hay uno nuevo (para empezar ni siquiera pensé que tendría :P). También muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, actualizaré en la semana ;D.


	11. Chapter 11

**LA ESCONDIDA BELLEZA DE MIRWOOD**

Veinte días más transcurrieron, la agrupación viajaba por el día y descansaba en las noches; usualmente era Sam, Merry, Eöwyn o incluso Aragorn quienes cocinaban. Durante todo su viaje, la gran comitiva no tuvo que preocuparse por ningún ataque de orco, ya que no hubo ni una sola seña de alguno de ellos en su camino (para decepción de la gran mayoría de ellos, puesto que una de sus mayores diversiones era justamente la de pelear con orcos).

Durante el camino, entre ellos se forjo una amistad mucho más grande, incluso y para sorpresa de todos, Thranduil de vez en cuando también conversaba animadamente con Gimli, los mortales, o incluso con los hobbits. También se divertían escuchando las anécdotas que Frodo y Gandalf les narraban sobre el viaje que hace años Bilbo al lado de Thorin había emprendido, estas eran complementadas por Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas, Thranduil e incluso Tauriel, quien se unió también a ellos haciendo pronta amistad con todos.

El ultimo día, todos fueron despertados antes de que saliera el sol, puesto que sería ese el día en que entrarían a Mirkwood y no pararían hasta llegar al palacio, eran un poco más de 10 horas de viaje, y su intención era llegar con el anochecer, por lo que emprendieron la cabalgata bastante temprano.

Al estar a las entradas del Bosque Negro, más de uno se sintió intimidado frente a su aura lúgubre y sombría.

-¿Realmente no hay otra forma de llegar a su reino señor Legolas? Pregunto Pippin.

-¡Sí!, quizás una que no incluya atravesar un tétrico bosque. Secundo Merry.

-Me temo que no mis medianos amigos, pasar por Mirkwood es la única forma de llegar al reino de los elfos Silvanos. Informo Legolas.

-No sean miedosos, mi tío Bilbo entro aquí hace varios años y salió ileso. Comento Frodo.

-No lo sé mi señor Frodo, Bilbo también nos contó que dentro del bosque anidaban enormes arañas, y para serle sincero, no deseo enfrentar otra de esas arañas. Dijo Sam.

-¡Vamos Sam! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? Cuestiono Frodo ansioso de ver por el mismo los paisajes que su tío le narraba de sus aventuras.

-Calma, yo ya entrado antes, les aseguro que aunque estos bosques puede ser amenazadores, venimos custodiados por soldados de Mirkwood, no podemos tener mejores guías que quienes viven aquí. Dijo Aragorn.

-Puedo prometerles que todos llegaran a salvo al reino de Thranduil. Comento Tauriel tratando de darle confianza a sus, ahora, amigos.

-Y como príncipe de estos bosques les aseguro que nadie los dañara mientras permanezcan a mi lado. Hablo Legolas con su siempre serena actitud.

-No puedo negar que los bosques no siempre han sido de mi agrado, y menos aún si de húmedos y fríos lugares hablamos, pero así como tú me seguiste hasta las cavernas centellantes a pesar de detestar las minas, ahora yo le seguiré a través de estos oscuros bosques mi señor elfo. Aseguro Gimli.

-Y yo tengo que admitir que la curiosidad de conocer estos bosques me consume, así que sin duda iré. Hablo Faramir.

-Y yo no he viajado hasta aquí solo para dejarme intimidar por un montón de árboles, por supuesto que entraré. Confirmo Eömer.

-Pienso igual que mi hermano, no es propio de un Rohini dejarse acobardar por un montón de hojas. Comento Eöwyn.

-¡Yo también iré! Reafirmo Frodo.

-Y sabe que yo le seguiré siempre sin importar a donde sea, así que yo también voy. Confirmo Sam.

-¡Hace años que no transitaba por estos bosques! Hizo saber Gandalf. –Sin embargo, deseo presenciar una vez más el reino de Thranduil, por supuesto que iré con vosotros.

-No seremos las únicas gallinas aquí, así que los seguiremos. Hablo Merry.

-Después de todo, son solo arañas ¿no? Dijo Pippin.

-Después de ti viejo amigo. Indico Elrond a Thranduil confirmando que él, sus hijos, Galadriel y Celeborn también entrarían.

Fue así como todos finalmente se adentraron al Bosque Negro; adelante y guiando a la compañía iba Thranduil escoltado por seis soldados, en seguida Tauriel, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli (detrás del elfo), asegurándose de que no hubiera mayores problemas en el camino, detrás de ellos todos los demás los seguían sin apartarse demasiado, hasta el último como siempre, algunos soldados venían cuidando la retaguardia.

Luego de algunas horas de cabalgata constante, Gandalf alcanzo a Thranduil.

-Mi señor Thranduil, comprendo la importancia de llegar hoy a su reino pero, ¿no habría manera de parar por unos minutos? Algunos de nuestros acompañantes desean comer y descansar unos escasos minutos.

-Comprendo lo que dices Mithrandil, pero me temo que si nos detenemos en mitad del bosque, fétidas criaturas podrían atacarnos, ya que luego de que Mordor cayera, gran parte de sus atrocidades se refugiaron aquí. Hizo saber el rey.

La compañía no necesito más explicaciones, así que continuaron cabalgando sin quejarse más. Al cabo de un rato, Thranduil envío a dos de sus soldados para dar aviso a todo el reino de que ellos estaban por arribar; así que dos de ellos aceleraron su galopar para cumplir las órdenes del rey.

Finalmente y luego de lo que parecía haber sido días (aunque en realidad habían sido horas) Tauriel informo que estaban por llegar.

-Puedes considerarte afortunado Gimli, serás el primer enano en siglos que entre al Bosque Negro sin ser prisionero. Comento Legolas a su amigo.

-No creas que no sé qué fuiste tú quien apreso a mi padre. Hizo saber Gimli. –Como también sé lo que le dijiste de mi madre y de mí.

Legolas debió desviar su rostro para evitar que el enano se percatara de su sonrojo.

-Mucho lamento eso maese Gimli, fue mucho antes de conocer la magnífica persona que era.

-Descuida, estamos a mano, yo también lamento haber pensado que eras un engreído elfo cuando nos conocimos.

-Creo que eso bien podría reconsiderarlo mi señor enano. Dijo Elrohir quien se mantenía atento a la conversación.

-Solo espere a que Legolas le muestre su lado vanidoso, y vera que no hay quien le aguante. Comento Elledan juguetón.

Aunque esto no era verdad, ambos gemelos disfrutaban de intercambiar bromas con el joven elfo.

-¿Me llaman vanidoso a mi cuando fueron ustedes quienes trajeron un espejo entre su equipaje? Cuestiono hoja verde divertido.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Se defendió Elledan.

-¿Ah no? Pregunto Aragorn mostrando el espejo que había sacado del equipaje de sus hermanos.

-¡Acabas de traicionar a tus hermanos Estel! ¡Nunca te creí capaz! Exclamo dramático Elrohir haciendo reír a la gran mayoría de sus acompañantes.

Justo en ese momento, el sonar de un cuerno llamo la atención de todos. Frente a ellos alzándose de forma imponente, se encontraban las puertas revelando la entrada al reino de Thranduil, el místico bosque negro.

-Bienvenidos sea cada uno de ustedes al reino de Mirkwood, mi hogar. Dijo Legolas con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Wow! Fue lo único que Sam pudo articular en ese momento.

-No puedo creer que mi tío realmente estuvo aquí. Comento Frodo igual de impresionado.

-¿Quién diría que tan sorprendente fortificación estuviese escondida entre el espeso bosque? Dijo Faramir para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, los demás acompañantes de la compañía quedaron maravillados frente a tan impresionante fortaleza.

-Deberé pedirles que dejen sus caballos aquí afuera. Indico Thranduil. –Aunque descuiden, serán bien atendidos y cuidados en nuestros establos. Prometió.

Así que prontamente todos desmontaron y entregaron los caballos a dos jóvenes elfos que habían salido a su encuentro.

En cuando las puertas se abrieron, los cuernos del reino no dejaron de sonar, al tiempo que algunos gritos de los habitantes del reino se dejaron escuchar.

-¡El rey ha regresado!

-¡Vuestro príncipe ha vuelto!

-¡Salve el rey!

-¡Alabados sean los Valar que nos devuelven a nuestro príncipe!

Se oían gritar a algunos elfos en su lengua, los cuales habían salido a recibir a la comitiva.

Sin detenerse, la congregación avanzo por el camino que se les indicaba siguiendo a Thranduil, finalmente se detuvieron al estar frente al trono del rey. En seguida y tal y como estaba acostumbrado, Thranduil subió y se sentó en él, desde ahí hablo.

-Les doy la cordial bienvenida a mi reino; muchos de ustedes le visitan por primera vez, así que siéntanse en la libertad de maravillarse con el mismo. Dijo orgulloso volteando a mirar a Gimli, a los hobbits, a Faramir, Eöwyn y Eömer. –Algunos otros ya le conocían, viejos amigos (miro a Elrond, Aragorn y Gandalf), parientes lejanos (se dirigió a Galadriel, Celeborn, Elledan y Elrohir), o habitantes del mismo (miró a Tauriel y Legolas), Mirkwood se regocija al contar con su presencia nuevamente en él. Debo decir también, que agradezco la cordialidad y hospitalidad que me fue brindada mientras residía en el reino de Gondor, por tanto pongo mi reino y a mis sirvientes a merced de ustedes como una muestra de mi gratitud. Aseguro.

-Muchas gracias mi señor, le confieso que estoy verdaderamente agradecido por su amabilidad. Hizo saber Aragorn.

-Como rey de Mirkwood, además de anfitrión de la fiesta y padre del novio; es mi obligación velar por la comodidad de mis residentes. Respondió el rey con su habitual porte. –Además debo decir que les estoy agradecido a todos ustedes por la amistad que le profesan a mi hijo. Confeso, sorprendiendo incluso al propio Legolas. –Antes de partir hacia Gondor hace un mes, solicite que les preparasen habitaciones a todos ustedes, las cuales espero sean de su agrado; he también de informarles que el desayuno se servirá en las habitaciones de cada uno de ustedes a las ocho en punto, la comida se servirá a las tres de la tarde compartiendo mesa conmigo y mi hijo, y de igual forma la cena se sirve en sus habitaciones. Les informo también que la ceremonia se celebrara en dos días bajo el protocolo que exige mi reino. Una vez dicho esto, les doy la bienvenida una vez más y les digo que son libres de recorrer mi reino a placer.

-¿Qué protocolo? Pregunto Gandalf curioso.

-Aquí en el Bosque Negro tenemos una tradición. Informó Legolas. –Un día antes de la boda…

-Un día antes de la boda el novio debe enfrentar a todos aquellos que lo desafíen en un duelo, el cual debe llevarse a cabo frente a todo el reino, de esa forma demostrará que es digno de tomar a su pareja en matrimonio. Explicó Thranduil, interrumpiendo a su hijo. –Si el novio consigue ganar, entonces el matrimonio se llevaba a cabo y su consorte le obsequia una mariposa; pero si pierde, su pareja tiene permitido cambiar de opinión y no quererse casar, por otro lado, si su deseo aun así es desposarlo, deberán esperar otro año más. Como comprenderás, al ser Estel el que proviene de fuera, creo que lo más apropiado será que sea él quien lleve a cabo dicho duelo. Indico el rey.

-Estaré encantado de pelear por la mano de su hijo y de mostrar frente a todo su reino mi gran amor por él mi señor Thranduil, acepto ese duelo. Respondió Aragorn muy seguro.

-Debo decir que estoy complacido con su respuesta mi señor Aragorn. Contesto satisfecho Thranduil.

Una vez dicho esto, algunos soldados llegaron para escoltar a los visitantes hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Los veré mañana entonces. Se despidió el rey de los elfos Silvanos al ver partir a todos.

-¡Estel! Le llamo Legolas mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunto intrigado el dunedain deteniendo su andar.

-Mi padre desea que sean respetadas las tradiciones de Mirkwood, y estas exigen que no podemos vernos por las noches, también implica que no podremos dormir juntos durante estos dos días. Informo el elfo.

-Entiendo, supongo por lo tanto que dormiremos en cuartos separados.

-Así es, solo quería informarte y desearte buenas noches.

-Muchas gracias, te veré entonces mañana por la mañana, descansa. Dijo Aragorn mientras besaba a su consorte.

-Gracias, tú también. Respondio Legolas una vez que se hubieron separado.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron su propio camino…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bueno, realmente este solo fue un capítulo de transición :3 (antes de lo bueno XD je).

Nota: Quería hacerles saber que la tradición de la cual habla Thranduil (la de enfrentar al novio en un duelo :D), esa tradición no forma parte de las bodas elficas :3 (fue idea mía); si Aragorn tanto quiere a Legolas, ¡pues que lo demuestre! ¿no? XD jaja ok, ok, no; pero si me pareció una buena idea para que el "mortal" se ganara cierto respeto entre la raza de los elfos nwn (¡claro!, eso si gana ._.).

Y por cierto, he estado leyendo sus comentarios y… bueno, me pareció buena idea responderles :3 ya que ustedes tuvieron la amabilidad de tomarse el tiempo de dejármelos, lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles n.n

 **Hikaru117:** ¡Cielos! Muchas gracias :D, nunca antes había alabado uno de mis trabajos nwn, así que te lo agradezco mucho; a mi también me encanta esta pareja ;), espero que te quedes hasta el final de la historia .

 **SaYuRI-kun-SNS:** Descuida ;), lo creas o no agradezco tu critica, porque eso me permitirá mejorar (espero que con el tiempo :3), así que muchas gracias por tu comentario :D.

 **Katharina:** Jaja, ¡por supuesto! Continuaré subiendo capítulos y descuida, llevaré esta historia hasta el final n.n, gracias por leerla .

 **Maria ines:** Michas gracias por seguir mi historia :3, en verdad, jamás pensé que este fic consiguiera seguidores nwn; XD jaja y no te preocupes, aunque Legolas sufra un poco, sé que Aragorn estará con él para protegerlo ;).

 **LegoAra: ¡** Gracias por pensar eso! En verdad .

 **Margarita:** Te agradezco mucho el alago :D, significa mucho para mí ;3.

 **Lily jane:** Muchisimas gracias por leer n.n, el que siguas mis actualizaciones representa mucho nwn.

 **Guest:** Heavens! thank you very much indeed :D, I appreciate your words, never expect to have comments and less in English, I really alagan your words, thank for follow the story and for taking the time to translate. n.n

 **Ginny miau: ¡** Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta! Realmente me hace sentir bien . ¡Lo sé! A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de ver a Legolas feminizado, después de todo, su personalidad independiente, valiente y decidida es lo que resalta de él; así que no creo que debiera perder eso solo por casarse con otro hombre ;).

Realmente lamento no haberte dado tanto drama con Tauriel como desearías, pero después de todo es una elfa, y según a los ojos de Tolkien, ellos eran la raza más pura y sabia en la tierra media, por lo que no la creo capaz de interponerse en una relación o dañar a alguien (¡aunque claro! Solo a los orcos XD); sin duda habrá drama en esta historia nwn, aunque un poco más adelante.


End file.
